Temptation's Game
by Liv-x-Case-Benson
Summary: Co-writer: E. Scribbles - Continuation of 'Don't Want to Resist You' - Three years later. Their lives still entwined more passionately than ever. Nothing can break these bonds. But Mark is still determined to get Casey to be his. How will they fight? T-M
1. Memorable

Temptation's Game

By: Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles

**Chapter 1: Memorable**

Alex hit Casey's hand away from her coffee without even lifting her head from reading the newspaper. "Go and buy your own."

"I told you. I'm not drinking it."

They sat in a comfortable cafe, their favorite over the past three years. It was a rainy Saturday morning, and they sat tucked into a corner. Alex's legs were resting over Casey's, and she was reading the paper as Casey scanned the sports section that was spread over the table.

She sighed. "Three years. Doesn't feel like it."

"Three years of what?" Alex asked absently, reading her horoscope, something she would angrily deny doing any time Casey said she did.

Casey grabbed it from her, placing it on the table. She sighed. "Alex please! I've more than proved where my loyalties lie. Don't you understand?"

Alex smiled, rubbing her leg. "Wow, no coffee makes you really tetchy."

Casey pouted. "Please don't ignore this," she said, taking her hands. "I still consider this a special day."

"What, Saturday?"

Casey shook her head. "Not just any Saturday. It's the same day as when we had our first date, remember?" She smiled. laughing a bit. "I still can't believe you dressed in that costume for me!"

"No, I don't remember that. Nope, can't remember a thing." Alex struggled with Casey as she attempted to bring out the photo, making her giggle.

"Oh. you don't?"

"No. If you bring out that photo, I'm leaving." Alex nipped her neck.

She sighed letting it fall back into her purse. "Alex, will you please tell me why you were in such a rush for labels? You must've had some reason."

"You know I don't like this conversation, Case..." Alex sat back, away from her, like she always did when Casey brought the subject up.

"Sweetie, I'm not bringing it up to upset you. I just want to know. I'll stay as long as you want me, but, didn't it seem soon, even to you? Don't you think I deserve an answer? I am the one it was about..."

Alex just sighed and began fiddling with her napkin, tearing it up, but didn't reply.

Casey scooted closer, resting her hand on Alex's. "Please? Just tell me...even if it hurts." Casey's hand moved up to rub the spot between Alex's shoulder blades, but it only caused her to tremble. A thought dawned on her. "Alex, did someone in your family pass away that you never said what you wanted to them?"

She felt Alex relax a little, the burden of what she'd held from her all this time disappearing. She nodded, turning her hand over to hold Casey's.

Casey brought her hand up, kissing it. "Tell me about them. It does make sense, but you've got to know by now that I'm not going anywhere without you. I love you."

"That's what he said too. He said he'd never leave me. He said he loved me. I know I'm an adult. I know it's not rational to think it's going to happen with every person I know...but-" Alex finally raised her head to look into Casey's eyes.

Casey wrapped her arms around her, laying Alex's head on her shoulder. "Who was he?" she asked quietly. "What happened? He must've been very special to you."

"My grandad. I lived with him after my mom and dad split. When I was 16, we had a fight, I said I hated him...and then he just...never came home again. No one told me he died. They just said I had to live with my mum again. They never even let me go to his funeral. Turns out, he was in hospital for two weeks before he died. I don't even know if he was awake..if he thought I really did hate him and just didn't bother to show. I didn't want that with you."

Casey hugged her tighter, kissing her cheek. "I'm sure he knew you loved him, Alex. You were just angry. Sometimes, grandparents have an even better sense about those things than your parents do. Sweetie, that's never going to happen to us. We may have fights, but one thing I know is that I'm always going to love you, even if you upset me. Just because I said no back then, it doesn't mean I still feel that way."

"You don't have to say that because you feel sorry for me."

Casey shook her head. "I'm not. I...can feel you're still in a lot of pain. I want to help you through it, cope with it."

Alex squeezed Casey's hand. "Last week it was because you lost softball, this week you had to bring this up, you really do like ruining our lazy Saturdays, don't you?"

"I don't consider this ruined because I just learned what've wanted to know for the past three years. You're mine and you always will be."

"Can we talk about something else now? I'll buy you a coffee. Come on. A large one."

Casey smiled. "Anything for you."

Alex dropped a kiss to her head and walked to the counter to order more coffee.

As Casey watched her walk away, she couldn't help but wonder how many other dark secrets she had, but it wasn't like Casey didn't have any either.

As Alex stood waiting for the coffees, the man behind her began chatting her up, and she turned to make a face at Casey.

Casey walked over, taking her hand and kissing her cheek, making the man behind then clam up and try to get in the middle, but Casey stood, next to her and put an arm around her, She winked. "So, any plans for when we get home?" she asked.

Alex reached down, pinching her bum before sliding a hand up to rest on the skin beneath her top. "Hmm, well, I definitely want you out of these clothes..."

She blushed deep red, but smiled as she rested her head on her shoulder, silently praying no one would be offended enough to kick them out. She swallowed. "Only if I get to peel your skin free first," she whispered into her neck. She chanced a look back and the man was standing with an apologetic look smile. Casey smiled back as Alex stepped up to the counter. "Mission accomplished," she said, unwrapping herself and going back to their table.

A few moments later, Alex put a cup in front of her and dropped another kiss to her head. "Decaf. And the barista says if ever we break up, she wants your number."

She blushed again. "Sorry, I, uh, get so jealous. I didn't _mean_ to make a huge scene," she said, sipping at her coffee as Alex took her previous spot, hanging her legs over Casey's. "I'll...try not to let it get to me."

"After what you did last year, that was not a huge scene, Case. Drunkenly threatening to send someone to jail because they asked for my phone number, then calling Olivia and getting her to come rough him up, THAT was a scene."

She grinned sheepishly. "I'm sorry! I just...after that fight three years ago when I thought we were over, I vowed that I would never let anyone come between us if I can help it." She shrugged. "Though I did have to buy Olivia dinner that next night. I really owed her one..."

"You bought her dinner? Oh, that makes me pretty jealous. I might have to employ Elliot to rough her up a little." Alex poked Casey's side gently, a smile on her face.

"Hey, she called the price of the favor," Casey said with a smile. "I wonder. Do you think its about time we, at least, told Liz? It has been three years. I imagine she probably suspects something," she said, taking a long sip.

"Ah…well, um...I kind of...already...told her. Accidently." Alex blushed.

Casey almost choked. "You WHAT? When? Were you drunk?

"No. Just horny. About...3 months ago. When you went to visit your family."

Casey rubbed her eyes, hiding the blush that was beginning to show. She sighed. "Okay, what did you say? And I promise I'm not mad," she said, taking her hand. "Surprised and shocked, but not mad."

"You called me, a little drunk. I'd been thinking about you all day, it was evening, I was relaxed...you told me what you were wearing, we were having a silly conversation, then you had to go. She came in, asked why I looked like I had just been caught watching porn...I...got angry, she got angry, I told her."

Casey's mouth dropped. "Wh-what did she say? Alex? What did she say?" she asked again when she was hesitant to respond.

"Nothing. She was stormed out. She hasn't mentioned it since."

"Hmm. I wonder what irked her more. The fact that she'd tried and you didn't respond to her advances, or the fact that we'd been together for how long almost right under her nose and she didn't realize it?"

"You can wonder all you like, just don't ask her. I know what you're like." Alex tugged Casey's hair gently.

Casey sighed. "All right. I suppose that's best, so what now?" She waited a moment, but she didn't reply. "Alex, sometime, think we can take that walk we always talk about?"

"I picked what we did last week, so it's your turn this week."

"Or we could take a cheesecake back with us," Casey sighed. "I loved that night. How close we were. Intimate. It didn't even matter that nothing was stripped, remember?"

"Mmm, but I don't think I could manage not to strip anything these days, now I know what lies beneath..." Alex's words petered out as her gaze fell to Casey's body, once more amazing her how distracted she could make her when she wasn't even trying.

Casey's gaze held hers. She stroked her cheek. "You may have seen it, felt it, but you've yet to feel," she rested her free hand on Alex's leg under the table, "the true power of what you do to me. Though I'll never regret those precious nights, I still believe in truly being yours before I give away those secrets."

Alex just cleared her throat, crossed her legs and averted her gaze, subtly fanning her face with her napkin. "Why do you always do this to me in public?

"'Cause you let me," she said with a smile. "And I'm never going away. Now Miss Cabot, would you care to accompany me on a stroll through the park? On our lazy weekend?"

Alex slid her slightly sweaty hand into hers. "As long as you stop with your naughty talk, Miss Novak."

"Hey," she pouted, "what did I do?"

Alex stood, pulling Casey up and leading her from the cafe. "No comment, your honor!"

* * *

The wind blew gently as they began their trek down through the park. "I'm surprised this place isn't crowded, It's so nice out," she said as Alex stopped before they'd began. "Alex, what is it?"

She hesitated. "I love you and, God, I don't want this to be another mistaken place, but... Casey, I apologize for that incident. I know this is less romantic, but Casey, will you please be my g—"

Her cell phone rang. "Cabot," she answered in annoyance. "I put them on your desk. No, I cannot come in. M-Mark, as your supervisor, I put this on your shoulders. Well, yeah, but..." she made a face at Casey. "No. If you lost them...you'll just have to...fine, I'll be right there." She hung up the phone, shaking her head. "I'm so sorry. This will have to wait."

Casey shrugged. "I-its ok. Really..."

"No it's not. I was-" She sighed and rubbed her face. "I won't be long, okay? Just stay...here and I'll be really quick, okay?"

She sighed, hugging her tightly. "I'll wait on that bench all night if I have to, okay?"

Alex kissed her gently before rushing away.

Casey walked over and sat down, enjoying that not many people were there to disturb her as she pulled a small paperback from her purse and began to read.

What seemed like minutes later, having finished the book, she looked up to notice it was getting dark. She pulled her cell from her pocket and saw no missed calls. She tried her phone, but it went straight to voicemail.

"Fancy meeting you here!" Mark sat next to her.

Casey sighed. "Yeah, how 'bout that? So what are you doing here this late?"

"Just walking to dinner. My favorite restaurant is just on the other side of the park. I decided to go early."

She smiled. "Well," she said standing up, "by all means, eat a little for me. I need to go."

"You can come if you like? As friends? Unless you're busy."

She shook her head. "No, I've got something to do. I'll see you later, okay?" she said, making her way across town and picking up take-out Chinese before heading back to the office.

* * *

The lights around and inside Alex's office were blazing and her voice could be heard clearly as soon as Casey stepped out of the lift. Whoever she was arguing with ended the conversation abruptly and she heard her slam down her phone several times in a row.

"This isn't fair! You know I asked not to be called in this weekend! I had something important to do! It's not my fault if you're employing some imbecile. If he's not doing his job, you do it, stop dropping all the work on me and stop hanging up on me because you're at some important PARTY! I have important things in my life too and you've ruined them!"

Casey walked over cautiously, knocking on the door gently.

"GO AWAY. I QUIT!"

Casey swung the door open, leaning against the frame. "I brought dinner," was all she said as she walked in, closed the door, set the food on Alex's desk and pulled her into her arms. "Please don't quit, my girl. I figured something had come up," she said, stroking Alex's golden hair. "Now, it's just us," she whispered, closing the files with one hand and holding her tighter. "It's okay, Lex."

"It's not fair! He bloody...He doesn't DO anything! And I have to do the work of two people and I don't even get any credit for it!"

Casey just held on tighter. "Doesn't Liz know though? She knows how hard you work. How much of an idiot Mark is, but she needs someone to look over cases when we can't," she said, pulling back and kissing her lightly on the lips. "I know it's not fair, but you have to stay. Please for me?"

Alex sighed, angrily pulling her hair back into a ponytail. "What's the time? You weren't waiting long were you?"

She looked at the clock and groaned. "Actually, I waited just like I said, but I'd brought a small book to pass the time. Come on, let's get some food into our bodies, okay?" she said, kissing her nose, but Alex didn't reply, just wrapped her arms around her.

"In a...minute," she said, taking in her scent. "I'm sorry this day was ruined, Casey."

She shook her head. "Every day that I'm with you that's impossible, trust me. Each day you prove it more."

"Can I...Do you think now is OK to ask yet? Every other time gets ruined."

Casey smiled, moving away and sitting on her desk, arms crossed. "Ask me what?"

Alex's hand drifted to her calf, caressing it gently, her eyes drifting to the paperwork she would now have to complete before the next day, before looking back to Casey, a gentle smile on her lips. "I know...you kind of already are...And I know it's kind of dorky to ask after all this time, if at all, but...will you be my girlfriend, Casey Novak?"

Casey grinned, wrapping her arms around her neck. "I would love nothing more than to be yours, Alexa-" she stopped. Alex looked like she might kill her. "Alex Cabot," she said, kissing her passionately, being careful not to crinkle the papers on her desk. "I love you."

"Enough to help me with this paper work?" Alex gave a sly smile.

She sighed. "After we eat. Now sit down and, uh, I'll pull it toward us."

"Wait." Alex pulled Casey towards her once more and gave her a long kiss before replying, "I love you too. More and more every day."

She smiled, pulling it toward them and situating herself in Alex's lap. "Comfy?" she asked.

Alex nodded, nuzzling Casey's neck for a moment. "Just so you know, I wouldn't leave here unless you were coming with me."

Casey looked back at her, a devilish smirk on her features. "Which type do you prefer? I'm sorry! That was terrible of me!" she said laughing, as she grabbed a carton. "By the way, uh, not to ruin your already bad mood, but he met me in the park and I declined his dinner invitation." She shrugged. "Just so you know."

"He? MARK? Oh fucking hell could he ruin my day anymore? I asked him to call you on his way out. I should have known not to trust him." Alex was up and pacing the floor before Casey could stop her, leaving Casey in the large leather chair alone. "How did he even know you were there?"

Casey sighed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up. He said he was on his way over to his favorite restaurant. Come on, please come back here. Please?"

Alex pouted a moment before nodded. "But only because you asked so nicely."

Casey stood up and let Alex sit behind her as she sat in her lap again. Casey sighed, kissing her neck. "I don't care. You're the only one for me." She could still feel Alex radiating anger. She took hold of her fist, opened her hand and placed it on her bare stomach, sighing. "Let your mind drift for a few seconds. It's okay."

Alex sighed. "He just-" She sighed once more and rested her head on Casey's shoulder, trying not to think about him and, after a couple of minutes, Casey finally started to feel her relax.

"That's it, Lex. Let it go," she said, sighing. "I miss when we're like this. But I miss it even more when you did this and wrapped your arms around me underneath. I...always feel so safe. And you relax the most, clear your mind..."

Alex just nuzzled her neck, dropping a gentle kiss to her shoulder.

Casey smiled. "Now, can we finish these?" she asked, gesturing to the files.

Alex sighed, her hands caressing Casey's bare stomach for a moment, before she nodded and sat back. "But don't think you're getting the comfy chair."

Casey wrapped her arms around her neck. "Why?"

"You always end up sitting in the comfortable chair because you do such good puppy dog eyes...look, you're doing them now. You can't sit here. This is _my_ chair. It's _mine_. I'm staying here. You can have the other chair." Casey simply nodded, but after a moment Alex gave a quiet growl and stood. "Fine. You sit here."

Casey sat on the desk. "OR I could sit here and you could enjoy the view."

Without looking up, Alex pushed her back into the seat. "And I wouldn't get any work done. The sooner it's finished the sooner we can go...to someone's home."

She smiled. "Really? Damn, I'd love to see you lose it."

Alex poked out her tongue and focused her gazed on the file in front of her,

Casey stood, walking around the desk to sit in front of it. "Now, where are you at on this?"

Without looking at her, Alex began to explain, but her words slowly petered out as she watched Casey cross her legs and rest her hands neatly in her lap.

Casey smiled, knowing she was merely explaining for a reason to talk about anything else than what was on her mind. Casey's hands traveled up to rub her arms as she discarded her jacket, noticing Alex's breath hitch at every little movement she made. She dropped her jacket on the floor beside her, watching Alex's eyes go wide in fascination and hunger to be close to her. Quickly, she scanned the file, jotting down notes, knowing Alex was trying her hardest not to look at her low-cut top.

When Alex inhaled sharply, she dropped the pen and looked up, smiling seductively. "Yes, something I can help you with?"

"How...I...Um...I..." Alex hesitated a moment before returning to her side of the desk, taking a seat. She picked up a file, but her eyes were still trained on Casey.

Casey smiled, grabbing the file and setting it neatly on her desk. "You know," she replied, standing up and leaning over the desk, "we really do have all night. And...we are the only ones here..."

"You know what happened last time. I'm no good at being quiet. There's security..."

Casey blushed. "Oh yeah, that's...right. It was...interesting though. All those sounds over a little kissing and caressing..."

"All depends on where and how you're kissing, Miss Novak. Now can you please stop looking...like you, so I can get some work done?"

She nodded. "Well, if you'd turn on the air conditioner, I might survive pulling my coat back on."

It took them a lot longer than it should have to finish the paperwork Mark had left, and every so often when Casey lifted her head, she found Alex just gazing at her like she wanted to say something. When they'd finally finished, the room was freezing, the food was cold and the rest of the lights in the building were off.

Casey smiled, shivering and pulling her coat tighter around her. "Al-Alex, n-now th-that we're f-f-finished, c-can you please t-turn the air conditioner off or sit back so I c-can warm up in your arms. I can f-feel my blood freezing!"

Alex shook her head. "We should go home. Now. Like, right now. Because I don't think I can stay in the same room as you much longer without jumping your bones."

Casey nodded. "You'd better wait for me."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, here's the first chapter to to sequel for Don't Want to Resist You.

What do you guys think? And, in case you're really wondering, no they haven't _technically _slept together...yet. Oh, they will, don't worry!

Many review thanks (for the last chapter of DWtRU) to: LOCISVU, eljh55, steple, Blitz1030, Wigler, Nobot4life, Madds21, Tripperz, Cavak, iTrick, Surfrider, Tracer, Stussy, Mackster, Butterscotch & Butterscotch

- Thanks to all of you, DWtRU has 190 reviews! We hope this one will get just as many, if not more, and that you guys will continue to be faithful readers and reviewers!

Please read and review! We're anxious to read your thoughts!

**Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles**


	2. Mixed Messages

A few replies answered:

**Tracer:** Yes, they finally told Liz – who was completely shocked/pissed. Oh, and Mark's a much bigger prick than you realize right now. You'll find out.

**Madds21:** It took Alex three years because she was so afraid of Casey rejecting her, which makes sense, I think. She loves her so much. The rejection had to put a knife in her heart and make her a bit gun-shy.

**Lexie:** Casey hasn't given away any secrets yet.

**Nobot4life:** He doesn't quite know yet…

**Wigler:** Yes, we're going to write it! Wouldn't skip that first time…Ever!

**iTrick:**  
One – You'll just have to wait until this is explained, but basically yeah they made up.  
Two – Refer to **Madds21**  
Three – No, sex hasn't happened yet. (I'll answer that for everyone once these individuals are finished)

**Surfrider:** ***Smirks*** Guess you'll just have to wait and see!

**Stussy:** Yes, she truly loves Casey.

**Mackster:** He could've been following her. But he said he was just passing by. Do you believe that?

No, they haven't had sex quite yet. I know, I know, three years is…pretty much unbearable. When we were finished with DWtRU, there was the challenge of deciding how many years had passed since the fight. I pretty much had it pegged from anywhere from 1 to 5 years. I decided 1 year was much too short for them to get to know everything about each other and 5 was way too long.

Just because they haven't have sex yet, it doesn't mean they haven't been close or seen each other nude, remember that.

Remember from the first chapter, Casey saying, _"You may have seen it, felt it, but you've yet to feel the true power of what you do to me. Though I'll never regret those precious nights, I still believe in truly being yours before I give away those secrets."_?

I hope this answers some of your questions. I tried to reply to non-members being as they can't message me – or rather I can't answer them. Also, I won't do this every time, but you guys had soooo many questions about the fight and whether they'd had sex yet.

Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Temptation's Game

By: Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles

**Chapter 2: Mixed Messages**

_Two months later…_

Casey walked into her office, not satisfied with how her latest trial had gone. The victim, a 14-year-old girl, had testified that she and some of her 'so-called' friends had been out partying, which had, unfortunately, been confirmed by the suspect bringing photos from social media to their attention. They'd been out partying when the young girl was slipped GHB and brutally attacked and raped multiple times. One of the things that she could imagine stung her was the fact that her 'friends' had been the ones to post the photos the guy had taken.

She collapsed into her chair. Where was the loyalty in that, the friendship and trust? She sighed, rubbing her eyes and praying something good would come from this day.

There was a simply envelope sitting on her desk with her name written on it. Opening it, she found a birthday card. 'Happy Birthday for tomorrow to my favorite person in the whole world. Don't look so glum, you did your best. Love, you know who.'

She smiled, noticing the neat cursive script. Alex had excellent penmanship from writing so many warrant over the years, or so she assumed. "At least you remembered and won't make a huge deal by telling everyone," she said, slipping it into a drawer.

A few moments later, a rushed Alex blew into the room and half threw a card on the desk. "Sorry. I meant to have it here before you finished your case. Was it ok? Sorry, I have to go, I'll see you later? Ok." Without giving Casey a chance to even speak, she disappeared once more out the door, leaving only a scent of her perfume.

Casey smiled, inhaling her scent. She opened the second card. 'Happy Birthday early to my most favorite girl. I know we've both been stressed lately, what with cases, the idiot who shalln't be named still hitting on you, so I figured we could use a little 'us' time. I love you. I hope you like it. You're the best in my world. I can't believe we've been together three years. I can't wait to see your face. Love, Lex.'

There was a smaller envelope taped inside the card. She pulled it open and her jaw dropped. She raced from the room, eagerly knocking on Alex's door like a child anxious for presents.

To her surprise, Mark opened the door, giving a wide smile when he saw who it was. "Case! Did you like my card?"

"Y—what card?" she said, hiding it behind her back, as well as the tickets. "I didn't see one."

"I left a card on your desk. Earlier. You know...from you know who?"

She rolled her eyes. "Really, since when do you write like a woman? Or...maybe you've always been that way." She sighed, knowing he was lying, but took it anyway. "I'm sorry, Mark. Thank you. It was...very sweet."

He smiled, pleased. He'd been practicing writing like Alex for a long time in the hope that Casey would think it was her writing her notes, not him, and it looked like he had succeeded. "I'm glad you liked it. So, have you got any plans for your birthday?"

She smiled. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I do. I-I'm taking a trip with my..."

"Your? Family?" As he spoke, he stepped out of Alex's office and closed the door.

She nodded. "Yes, my mother's coming down for the week. It should be fun. Is Alex in court?"

"No. She's gone for the day."

She turned on her heel. "But I just saw her..."

"She had something to do. She's off for a week to, you know."

Casey smiled. "Ah, good for her. I'm sure she could use a break from...cases."

He gave a nod, his fingers caressing the note that had been lying on Alex's desk for Casey, telling her she'd packed clothes for her and to meet her at the airport in an hour. "Ok, well, I'd better get on, so I'll see you when you get back. Have fun!"

She nodded. "Bye." This was...odd. Where was Alex anyway? She read the card again, noticing tiny print under the smaller envelope. 'One week of just you and me'. "One week?" she asked herself as her cell began to ring. Looking at it, she smiled. "Hi Alex."

"Where are you?"

"At the office? Is there somewhere else I should be?"

"Didn't you get my note? We're about to board!"

"Note? No, I didn't get a—Mark!" she growled. "I'll be there, sit tight." She hung up the phone, quickly dialing Olivia. "I need a _huge_ favor," she said as she ran for the lift.

Olivia groaned. "I've just finished work, it better be important."

"Alex arranged for us to go to the tropics for a week. She said she left some note for me, but I think - no I know - Mark took it. Anyway, she's at the airport and they're about to board! Please, I need your help!" she said, exiting the building.

Olivia sighed, then paused a moment before answering. "Ok, I'll be there in a few minutes." True to her word, a few minutes later, she appeared, in a police car with sirens on and a grin on her face. "Owed a favor. I forgot how much I loved driving one of these."

Casey grinned, climbing in the passenger seat and strapping in. 'Be there in...' she looked at Olivia, "how long?"

"With me driving? We were there 10 minutes ago!"

Casey smiled. "Thanks, I really owe you, later!" she said, getting out, slamming the door and rushing in. She discarded her jacket and shoes, easily passing through security, before finding an empty spot next to Alex. "S-sorry..." she huffed, trying to catch her breath as she threw on her shoes."Had no idea, but we'll talk about that later."

"I can guess what happened and I'm going to kill him."

"Nah, employ Olivia. I think she'd be more than happy to. That way you don't get your hands dirty...literally," Casey said, wrapping an arm around her as their tickets were checked.

Alex slipped one hand in Casey's, closing her eyes and trying to relax.

Casey smiled. "Remember, for the next week, it's just you and me. Leave the baggage here. We'll deal with it when we get back. Together, okay?"

Alex nodded, a sigh releasing some of the tension from her body before she opened her eyes and looked towards Casey, a smile lighting her face as she spoke softly. "Happy birthday, baby."

She smiled, hugging her tightly. "Thank you! You're the best," she said as they walked outside to board.

* * *

**Author's Note: **What do you guys think?

Many **review thanks** to: Naz, steple, Mackster, Stussy, Surfrider, iTrick, Tripperz, Wigler, Butterscotch, Blitz1030, Nobot4life, JeffHardy724, eljh55, LOCISVU, Cavak, Lexie, Madds21, & Tracer

18, awesome for the first chapter! Thanks guys! Please keep it up!

Please read and review! We're anxious to read your thoughts!

**Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles**


	3. Pester

Temptation'sGame

By: Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles

**Chapter 3: Pester**

Alex slept most of the plane ride, the sort of heavy sleep she rarely did, her head resting on Casey's shoulder, waking only slightly whenever Casey moved or stood to go to the bathroom. It was only during their short stop over that she woke, groggy, trying to remember where she was and why she was sitting on an almost empty plane.

Casey smiled, stroking her face and patting her hand. "We'll be there soon," she said, dog-earring her book and placing it in her lap. "Remember you arranged a trip for my birthday?"

"Mmm, sorry. Last time I woke up on a plane, I was off to start a new life as Emily."

Casey smiled sadly. "You had to for your protection," she said squeezing her hand, "but now you're back in your real skin. Alex Cabot, Defender of the People, my hot, beautiful, sexy girlfriend," she kissed her cheek, "whom I've loved more with every day we've spent together. I love you so much!"

Alex smiled, kissing her cheek. "Just wait until you see the place I've booked. You'll love me ever more."

Casey pulled her close. "I can't wait."

Alex made a face at her as a loud man approached, talking to the flight attendant. "Is this row- Alex! Casey!"

"Yes?" Casey asked.

Mark appeared behind the flight attendant, a smile on his face. "What are you two doing here? Together! I thought you were going to see your parents, Casey!"

Casey looked down at her hands, blushing. "Uh..." She looked sideways at Alex, squeezing her hand and biting her lip.

Alex was furious. She had booked this holiday to get away from this man and here he was, no doubt so proud of himself that he had managed to find them and- "We are on holiday. Together. Liz is aware of the fact. We just didn't see the point of spreading the information by telling the office gossip."

Casey leaned her head on Alex's shoulder. "Sorry," she whispered to Alex, "didn't know what to say." Then she looked at Mark, her voice normal-toned. "So, you see, I really have no interest in you. Professionally or personally," she said, coldly as she cleared her throat.

His smile didn't falter as he sat down next to Casey, waving the flight attendant away. "Where are you guys going? I have the most amazing apartment booked at this resort just off the beach."

Casey gave him a cold glare, holding Alex's hand tightly. "I don't believe it's any of your business."

Alex stood, pushing past them both. "Excuse me. I need to go to the bathroom. I'm suddenly feeling very sick."

Casey patted her hand as she went by. "Need me to come hold your hair?" she asked, wanting to get as far away from him as possible, but if Alex wanted to be alone, she wouldn't have a problem with that.

Alex didn't reply and simply stormed to the bathroom.

In there, she sat fuming. She remembered now that she'd left the brochure for the place she'd booked on her desk in case Casey decided there was something she really wanted to take with her that Alex wouldn't have thought to pack.

If Casey had never seen the note that lay on top of the brochure, Mark must have taken it, and seen the brochure. A week of holiday ruined!

Casey huffed. "You just couldn't leave me alone, could you? Had to try to mess everything up, didn't you? I don't care who you are or what you do. This trip is Alex's _gift_ to me and you will not ruin it!" she said, getting up and walking back to the bathroom.

Alex kicked the basin, then swore when the tap let out a splurt of water, hitting her bare legs. Reaching out, she angrily yanked out some paper towel and blotted the water.

Casey knocked. "Alex? Are you ok?"

Alex sighed and splashed her face with water, trying to calm down, before pulling the door open. "Fine."

Casey wrapped an arm around her. "Yeah, me too, but it'll be better," she said as they walked back to their seats.

Mark had moved to Alex's seat by the window. She took a deep breath to try and calm herself once more before sitting down, choosing the seat between him and Casey, keeping a hold of her hand the whole time.

Casey switched hands so one was holding hers while her other was around her shoulder. "Don't worry," she said, "he's just being an ass because I gave my heart to you and not him."

"Hope you guys packed something warm, just checked the weather forecast and it looks like it's going to be raining and cold when we get there. They are in the middle of a big storm!" Mark smiled at them.

Alex did her seatbelt up with such force she almost ripped the other end of it out.

Casey patted her hand, bringing Alex's head to rest on her shoulder. "It won't be much of a problem," she replied, then whispered in her ear, "I've got all the entertainment I need," she said, stroking her cheek.

* * *

By the time they reached their destination, the storm was in full force. Despite them trying to get away from him, Mark always seemed right behind them.

Casey held Alex's hand tightly as they made their way into the place. Walking up to the counter, Alex rang the bell. A middle-aged woman walked out from the backroom with a smile. "Yes, may I help you?"

"Hi. Ah, we have a suite book under the name of Cabot."

"And a room booked under the name of Johns!" Mark piped up from behind them.

She entered the name into the computer. "Ah yes, Cabot. One of our luxury suites, with a mini bar and Jacuzzi," she said with a smile, pulling a key out with a spade on it and placing it on the counter. "Top floor. Room 615," she said with a smile. "Please let us know if there's anything we can do for you. Our bellman will follow you up."

She hit the bell again and a young boy appeared. "Yes?"

"Alec, please take these two ladies' luggage up to their room for them. Room 615."

He nodded.

Inside the room was like something from Casey's dreams. In fact, she vaguely remembered telling Alex something about loving the old fashioned elegance with huge beds and long draping curtains. Alex smiled as she watched Casey walk around with a dreamy smile on her face.

Casey smiled, turning toward her as the door was closed. "All this…for us?"

Alex nodded. "Do you like it?"

She walked over, hugging her tightly, resting her head against her shoulder with a happy sigh. "Yes. I love it! How did you get it?"

"A few favors. Finn knows someone who knows someone who once knew someone who did something ...or something."

Casey dragged her over and laid in the middle of the king-size bed. "So, any plans? Other than sleeping off jetlag?"

"Calling a hit man to get rid of your boyfriend?" Alex straddled her, sitting there, unbuttoning the redhead's damp blouse.

Casey smiled, resting her hands behind her head. "What's the number? I'll call." She said, moaning as Alex's fingers caressed her bare skin under her blouse. "Or maybe we can convince him to leave by rough sex? What do you think?" she asked, sitting up as Alex discarded her shirt, kissing her bare shoulder.

"Somehow I think he might enjoy listening to that." Alex sighed.

"So? Ooh, I know, I know! I could keep moaning your name every ten seconds? Every five? Every..."

Alex leaned into her.

"Alex, I'm just trying to make you feel better," she said, wrapping her arms around her. "What do you want to do? Lex...Lex...Lex..." she called into her ear breathily, nipping her lobe. "I love you."

"I love you too...even with your stalker."

She sighed. "Yeah, but please! I can't stand being this close to you without—" She felt every spot Alex had caressed become warm.

Alex smiled, holding Casey's hands so she couldn't touch her. "Without?"

Her eyes were glazed over. "L-Lex, I don't want to be without you anymore. I don't care if sex is directly involved or not, but I need to be touched anywhere and everywhere. Three years...is more than enough time. Please, I want everything that's within me to be yours. I love you, no one else!"

"Not tonight." Alex kissed her hands.

She pouted. "Why? And why am I shirtless again? Or did my speech reach deaf ears?"

"Because your shirt was wet and I don't want you to get sick. And I've waited for you, so now you can wait for me."

She raised a brow. "Oh well...that makes sense actually, but," she kept her arms around her, "please can we sit like this for a bit? I just...I want you here."

"What, here? Or here?" Alex, still holding her hands so she couldn't touch her, moved closer, so their naked torsos touched.

She blushed at the warmth. "Here, stay here," she said as she shivered a bit. "Warm me up. Alex, why here, I know we both wanted to get away from him - which we can't seem to do - but did you have a specific reason for this destination or did you just want to see how good I look in a bikini?"

Alex smiled, kissing her gently. "Both. You'll just have to wait and see. Please, let's not talk about him."

She nodded. "Let go and I'll never let you go."

Alex kissed her once before sitting up. "Stay here a minute and close your eyes."

"Can I sit against the comfy pillows?"

Alex nodded, standing up and staying still until she was sitting up with her eyes closed.

She sighed, smiling. "All right."

A few minutes later, Jacuzzi warm and bikini on, Alex came back out. "Open."

Her mouth dropped. "Wow, and I thought you couldn't look better than you did last year in that thong and topless..." She walked over, raising a hand, inches away from brushing Alex's red bikini. "Can I, pretty please?" she begged, mesmerized by how the fabric hugged her curves but emphasized her breasts and toned abdomen.

"I'm all yours."

She smiled, running her hands over Alex's stomach, feeling her tighten her muscles with every stroke. Soon she reached her hand around and seconds later, her bra fell to the floor. She pulled Alex close, loving the feel of their skin colliding even more than she already did. "You packed mine, didn't you?" she asked in a whisper. "That is your intention right now, to get me in the water?"

Alex swallowed, trying to focus on the plans she'd made. "It's in the blue suitcase. I'll be in the Jacuzzi." Suddenly the warmth of her body on Casey's was gone, and her hips swayed gently as she walked from the room.

Casey smiled, opening the suitcase and going into the bathroom. Ten minutes later, she emerged in a striking deep purple string bikini. From the doorway, she struck a pose, knowing Alex could see her. She smiled walking over with a sway in her hips as she stepped down and sat.

There was champagne chilling next to the tub, and Alex sipped from a glass as her eyes travelled slowly over Casey's body.

Casey smiled, resting a hand on her shoulder. "What do you think?" she asked, motioning for a glass, which Alex - more than happily - handed her, filled with bubbly liquid.

"I think you should wear a bikini more often. Like always. At home, anyway."

She took a sip and set the glass on the floor. "Yeah? What would I say if someone showed up wanting a warrant? Hmm?"

"Somehow I don't think they'd care what you said." Alex moved closer, dropping a kiss to Casey's shoulder.

"Mmm, well...y-you wouldn't anyway."

Alex pushed her hair out of the way to kiss her neck, suddenly not caring about the plans she'd made for a romantic first time the next day.

Casey wrapped her arms around her, trying to keep her there. "Wh-what ab-about..." she was cut off by a moan as Alex sucked on the spot.

"What about what?" Alex asked breathlessly, her hands sliding around Casey's back to undo the tie that held her top together.

Casey moaned, feeling the string come undone. "Y-you said not tonight... I don't mean to complain, but if, by chance, you had something special planned, Alex...I'll wait if you want or you can forget your plans and I can have the best night before my birthday. But you know how much of a romantic I am..."

Alex's mouth was an inch away from her nipple, her breath tickling it, her lips almost brushing it as she sighed and moved away.

Casey took Alex's face in her hands. "Are you sure? You...didn't have to stop. I was just making a point."

"Right now...I really, really want to...but I've wanted to just the same so many times before, I'm sure I can last one more night. As long as you tie that top up again."

Casey smiled, leaning against her and tying it again before wrapping her arms around her. "I know. Every day could be our last. I know the feeling. But I can promise you that I'll sleep beside you every night even when nothing happens. I just...love being around you. You're so warm and gentle around me. And I love you so much for taking me here. I can't wait for tomorrow night..."

Alex rested her head on Casey's shoulder, jumping when the lights suddenly went out. In the pitch black of the room, all they could hear was each other's breathing and the storm roaring outside.

Casey shivered as the warmth of the water seemed to decrease. "Lex, do you want to get out? I'm a little chilly, suddenly."

Alex nodded against her. "I'll get dressed, go down and see if they have a generator that's going to come on, or if they have candles or something." They stood, carefully climbing from the tub with only the small amount of light coming in through the windows. Slipping a little, Alex grabbed onto Casey, and giggled a little when her face landed in between her breasts. "Ah...oops. Hello."

Casey smiled. "Hi, lose something?" she said, giggling as they made their way over to the bed. Alex grabbed two towels and walked back out, handing one to her. In the darkness, Casey stripped her bikini and donned a pair of sweatpants and a shirt. She grabbed Alex's hand. "Do...you have to go?"

"I don't. But I'd prefer to be able to see you. You can always come with me."

Casey nodded. "Okay, but for both our sakes, will you at least throw something on over that or change...on case we run into the 'idiot who shalln't be named'?"

Alex pouted but changed, throwing her bikini to land on Casey as she did so, her perfume still clinging to it and sending Casey's senses wild.

Casey groaned, forcing herself to stay focused. "God Lex, your perfume!"

A moment later, Alex's lips were on hers. "You bought it for me. Come on."

* * *

**Author's Note: **What do you guys think?

Many **review thanks**to: Eljh55, tummer22, Tripperz, Blitz1030, Stussy, Butterscotch, Surfrider, Wigler, iTrick, Cavak, Lexie, Nobot4life, steple, Mackster, Madds21, Tracer, JeffHardy724 & LOCISVU

36, impressive for two chapters! Thanks guys! Please keep it up!

Please read and review! We're anxious to read your thoughts!

**Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles**


	4. Shining Armor

Temptation's Game

By: Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles

**Chapter 4: Shining Armor**

The door creaked as it opened. Alex closed it hard, locking it. She took a breath. "Okay, we're six floors up. Dim emergency lights are lighting the stairwell sign."

Casey nodded, gripping her hand hard, jumping as the wind became louder. "A-Alex, wait, before we go. I-I need to say something."

Alex leaned against the wall. "It's going to be okay. I won't let you go."

"But what if he—"

"You're not helpless, but I do see your point. Just stick close."

Alex held her hand tightly as she made her way to the stairs, feeling relieved when she could hear other people in there chatting and laughing as they made their way down to the reception. "See? Nothing to worry about."

Casey shivered. "I don't know. It just...it makes me nervous."

"Did I mention I packed my suit of shining armor and white horse? You'll be ok with me." As Alex turned to smile at Casey, a group of people rushed past them, knocking them apart. Alex had to let go of Casey's hand to grab onto the railing.

Casey fell backwards, but was caught in strong arms. As she scrambled to try and stand, a hand moved over her mouth and pulled her back into the shadows.

"Case? Casey?" Alex squinted, trying to see in the dark.

Casey struggled, whining as she tried to answer Alex's calls. She thought of biting whoever had a hold of her, but was afraid of being pushed. She continued to struggle, even more so when she heard his laugh.

In the shadows, Casey was dragged further back, then through a door.

She tried to look, but he had a hand over her eyes. She knew it was him. Only a jerk like him would crash their holiday. She heard a door close and was shoved onto - what felt like - a bed.

"Let me go!" she screamed. "Let me—" Before she could get another word out, he kissed her, pinning her against a wall.

Alex heard the scream and rushed towards the noise. "Casey?" She banged on the door.

"Ah, ah, ah!" he covered her mouth. "She'll ruin our fun." He said, running her hand along her stomach as she whimpered, hitting her head against the wall. She cried as he pulled her away and covered her mouth again, hoping Alex would think it had come from another room.

Alex hesitated outside the door and the silence gave the man a moment of relaxation and he released his grip a little. A second later, the door crashed in and a man in the hotel's uniform fell into the room, followed by Alex.

"Alex!" Casey yelled, struggling under his grip. She looked around, but it was too dark.

A moment later the man, who was still merely a shadow, raced from the room.

Alex's arms wrapped around Casey.

She whimpered. "No!" she struggled against her as the man in the hotel uniform raced after him. "No! Let go! Please!"

"It's me, Casey! It's Alex."

"A-Alex?" she whispered, leaning into her, suddenly taking in her perfume. "I-it was -h-him! I-I-I tried to answer you, bu-but..." she was shaking and crying so badly she couldn't speak.

Alex held her tighter. "It's ok. It's ok. You're ok."

Casey just crawled into her lap, holding on tight, her head on her shoulder. "What now?"

"Just sit here a minute to calm down." Alex dropped a kiss to the side of her head.

She choked. "Calm down? How? Alex, he-he was going to..."

"But he didn't. He didn't, Casey. You're alright, okay? So just try to breathe deeply."

She nodded, trying to calm down. "Guess the armor came in handy, huh?" she said a bit breathily. "I just...hope I'm feeling better with you tomorrow. Your plans... God, I wish this hadn't happened!"

"It's ok, Casey." Alex dropped a kiss to the top of her head once more, and they sat in silence for a short while until several people came into the room. Alex tightened her grip on Casey to reassure her she wasn't going to let go of her.

"We couldn't find him. Whoever it was has gone."

Alex sighed. "I think I know his name: Mark Still. He's an ADA for the Manhattan Special Victims Unit, so if he tries to check in anywhere else..."

Casey nodded. "I know it was him."

Alex sighed. "I'll make a call to our boss when we get back to the room and have power. Any idea when that will be?"

"After the storm now probably. We have set up candles and put a couple of flashlights in your room."

Alex nodded, standing up with Casey in her arms. "Thank you very much. If you find him, please let me know. Both Casey and I are ADAs as well. I'd prove it, but I think I left my ID badge at home. Didn't think I'd need it here. Come on Casey."

She nodded, hearing her stomach growl. Alex turned. "When the power returns, expect a room service call from us."

They left the room, walking back slowly as Casey was very shaky. "I'm sorry," she apologized as Alex opened the door and led her inside and to the bed, before closing it and sitting beside her.

"You're sorry? You didn't do anything wrong, Case!" Alex bent over to light more candles, trying to make the room as light as possible and trying to occupy herself so she didn't think about how much she wanted to strangle Mark.

She nodded. "I know, but after I realized who he was I-I froze. I should've bitten him and ran."

"Since when has anyone in that sort of situation managed to do what they probably should have done? Is it light enough?"

Casey nodded. "Perfect. Yeah, everyone wishes they could've done things differently and...without physical evidence - though I'm glad there isn't any - the case will be circumstantial at best. I wish I could stop thinking like a prosecutor!"

"There wouldn't have been anything left of him to get DNA from when I'm finished with anyway," Alex mumbled, reaching for the torch and making sure Casey had one next to her.

"I appreciate the offer, but please don't. Let the detectives do it. It's their job," she said, leaning against Alex. "Hey, Lex, I think the sun is rising."

"...Maybe we should try and book a flight home..."

Casey wrapped her arms around her. "But I liked playing in Jacuzzi! I want to stay. Alex, you did this for me. It's like the nicest thing anyone's ever done. Besides, I don't want to face this with everyone, not yet. Even worse is the hearing. Please," she said, kissing her cheek, "for me?"

Alex studied her face for a moment before nodding.

"Can-can we try to get some sleep? I just want to sleep with you and have you make it all better."

Alex nodded, dropping a kiss to her forehead before squatting down to take her shoes off for her. A few seconds later, she slipped her own shoes off as well and lifted the covers, snuggling against Casey's side.

"Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too. More than anything."

Casey sighed and turned over to hold her tight.

* * *

Alex had barely slept, watching over Casey. Occasionally she would drift off, but then was startled awake. Eventually, with sunlight streaming in the room and the electricity coming back on, making the radio play softly, she managed to fall asleep, but woke once more as soon as Casey moved.

Casey smiled, kissing Alex gently. "Bet you can't guess what day it is?" she whispered.

"Monday?"

She pouted.

"No? Umm...My birthday?" Alex asked, her fingers tickling Casey's side.

Casey giggled a bit, leaning into her, shaking her head.

"Hmmm...I wonder what it could be then. It isn't Christmas, is it?"

Casey laughed harder, moving under the covers to straddle her waist. "Wrong! Again!" she said, pinning her hands over her head.

"Mmm...What other day could be as good as those da..it's Easter, isn't it? I can eat my weight in chocolate, wear bunny ears and no one will look at me like I'm weird!"

Casey raised a brow. "Oooh, bunny ears? Sounds kinda kinky when not in season and you were closer when you guessed your birthday," she said, her free and caressing her stomach. "Mmmm, what would you do if I held you like this and teased you, hmm?"

"Probably lie here and try and think of something a little less interesting like my birthday, or Easter."

"Oh?" she asked as she straddled one leg. "Not even if I," her knee pressed up between her legs, "do this?" She couldn't help smiling in hearing Alex give so readily. "But you have plans, so..."

Alex swallowed several times, her hands reaching to rest on Casey's thighs. "We can...if you want...now."

She bit her lip. "I-I don't want to disrupt what you have planned... Besides, its one of those things, now, where I really want to, but... and I know that ruins it!" She moved off of Alex and laid on the far side of the bed.

Alex rolled towards her, her hand returning to Casey's leg as she kissed her neck gently. "I want you to be comfortable and want to. If that's now, then it's now. Trust me, I don't mind if it's earlier than I thought."

Casey laid her hand on hers. "I know, but I-I just don't know... I want you, but..."

Alex rested her head on her shoulder, dropping a kiss before sitting up. "It's ok Casey. You know I would wait forever."

Casey turned over, wrapping her arms around her, kissing her deeply, but then the night before rushed back to her and she pulled away. "I want to, so much..."

Alex dropped a kiss to her nose and spoke gently. "We will both know when the time is right. Now, breakfast?"

Casey nodded. "Sounds good. Um, what about that call?"

"I'll sort it. You check out the menu ok, and I'll be back in a minute."

Casey nodded, grabbing a menu and walking over to sit on the bed.

Alex called Liz from the balcony, standing where Casey could see her the whole time, telling Liz in short what happened then holding the phone away from her ear when expletives flew down the phone. When she'd finally hung up the phone, she sighed and rubbed her ear before turning to walk back into the room.

Casey looked at her. "Waffles sound good. What do you think? Or would you prefer pancakes?"

"We could have both." Alex sat next to her, pulling her close.

She nodded, laying her head on Alex's shoulder. "We could. So, judging from your expression, Boss isn't happy with her eye candy?"

Alex shook her head. "How about fresh strawberries as well? And coffee of course."

"And chocolate to dip them?"

"Of course. Shall I order it? Anything else you fancy?"

Casey put a finger to her chin in thought. "Whipped cream? In the cans?" she asked, blushing deep. "For...ah later?"

Alex grinned, nibbling on Casey's shoulder as the phone rang, before ordering their breakfast.

Ordering their breakfast, Alex watched Casey stand and move around the room. Before hanging up, she asked hesitantly. "Ah, could we also have two cans of whipped cream please? No, in cans, please. No, it's to lick off my girlfriend later." At the expression on Casey's face, Alex laughed. "They've hung up."

"You shouldn't have said that!" Casey said, laughing. "Well, I hope they bring everything else."

Alex lay back on the bed, closing her eyes. "Have you looked at the rest of the things in your case yet?"

"No, is there a reason I should?"

"Yes." That was all Alex offered, a smile on her face.

Casey walked over to the case Alex had packed for her and opened it hesitantly. First, she only found clothes, then she came across a brightly wrapped box. "Orange?"

"It's all I could find!"

Casey smiled, sitting back on her heels. She turned to look at Alex who urged her to open it. "Now?" she asked.

"Now." Alex moved to sit beside her.

Shaking, she opened the box and folded back the tissue paper to find. "I-its a ring, but..."

"Look inside."

Inside were the words _Alex + Casey 4 Ever_.

She smiled, slipping it on to find it a perfect fit. "So, it's more of a 'She's mine and this symbolizes it' ring, right? We've only been girlfriends, _officially_, for two months."

Alex smiled, kissing her cheek, then making her giggle as she tipped them over. "Oh, you're mine now. All mine. Mwahahaha."

"Good. I love being yours. I found it interesting you called me baby right before we left. Never been called that by anyone..."

"Don't remember that." Alex rolled onto her back, pulling Casey with her.

"You did, right before we got on the plane! I know you did!"

"Did I? And how did that make you feel, hmm?" Alex dropped a kiss to her cheek again, her fingers playing with the ring.

She thought a moment. "As long as I'm with you, I'll be safe. You'll never let me..." she swallowed hard, "be hurt. A-Alex!" she turned around, holding her tight.

Alex held her tightly, silently cursing herself for asking the question. "I'm sorry, I didn't think. He didn't hurt you and he will never get to you again. I promise. Okay, baby?"

Casey nodded. She stood up. "I'm going to go shower quick. The food should be here soon."

Alex sat up, reaching out to take her hand. "Call if you need me, ok?"

She squeezed it, before walking away.

Alex sat still for a few moments before standing with a sigh and moving to get dressed.

Leaving her clothes by the door, fresh ones on the counter, she stepped in and closed the door. The hot water did nothing to ease the worry that when they got back, she would have to face this head-on. She knew it was miraculous he hadn't succeeded in assaulting her, but was it really the fear that he could have if he wanted to that was making her upset now? She washed her hair quickly and stepped out to get dressed. "Alex."

"I'm here." Alex called from the other side of the door, pulling on some jeans.

"Do you think I'm overreacting to this thing? Or does my fear of it in general serve a purpose?" she asked, brushing her hair out and slipping the ring back on.

Alex didn't reply right away then her voice sounded so close it made Casey jump. "I think your instincts..._our_ instincts about him have always been right. So if you feel really threatened by him, if you really think he was going to do more than just try to kiss you, then I don't think you're overreacting."

She opened the door and saw her leaning against the frame. "But that's just it though, isn't it? I don't know, but our instincts about him? Yeah," she took a step toward her, wrapping her arms around her. "It makes me feel safe, feel...loved."

Alex kissed her forehead. "Good. Breakfast is here. As is the cream."

She smiled. "Really? They...actually brought it? Any comments?"

"He just smiled at me in a knowing way. I kneed him in the balls and sent him packing."

"So, where should we eat?"

"Balcony?" Alex pulled Casey close and whispered her love for her in her ear before moving towards the balcony.

Casey smiled, sitting in a chair as Alex adjusted the umbrella to keep the sun from their eyes. Then she sat down next to Casey and rested her hand on her knee. "It looks wonderful," Casey said, taking a bite.

Alex moved forward to kiss some strawberry juice from her lips. "Mmm, tastes good too."

Casey smiled, pulling Alex toward her again. "Sure does," she said as she continued to eat.

Alex nibbled at strawberries, leaning towards Casey every so often to take a bite of her waffle as they watched the ocean swell.

Casey sighed, her head finding her lover's shoulder again, their fingers entwined. "It's so nice here."

"I picked it because the island reminded me of you. A volcano..so a bit fiery, but warm and everyone falls in love with it."

Casey smiled, hugging her shoulders and kissing her cheek. "Aw, thank you! So what's the plan for today?"

"Well, you have two options. Number one is hanging around the resort all day, by the pool and relaxing. Second option is shopping and a bit of a scenic tour."

"Scenic? How Scenic?"

"Me, in a bikini, under a waterfall."

Casey's smile couldn't have been wider. "Love the sound of that. And then, tonight is up to me, right?" she asked.

Alex nodded, biting into another strawberry and licking her lips.

"And...you still want me even after..." she sighed. "I know it seems ridiculous, but…"

Alex squeezed her hand. "I gave you the ring after, didn't I? If ever you doubt how I feel, just have a look at it and you'll remember I love you. Forever."

Casey kissed her neck, sighing dreamily. "Yeah, yeah you did. I'd love to wear it 24/7, but in court and chambers. Ah hell! Who am I kidding? If Liz knows and anybody has a problem I can probably just tell them to take it up with her...or you."

"And the inscription is on the inside, Case. Stop worrying. Relax." Alex kissed her gently.

Casey sighed. "I'm not relaxed yet."

Alex kissed her again. "Now?"

She smiled. "Maybe. All I can think is it'd be awesome to make out under that waterfall."

"I'm sure I can arrange that." Alex kissed her once more.

Casey's hands went to the back of Alex's head, feeling her whole body relax. "Wow..." she said pulling apart.

"Mmm, you're a pretty good kisser, you know. And I should know, we've had a lot of practice." Alex kissed Casey's hand and went to stand.

"Well, it helps that I've got a fabulous blonde in my bed and my heart." Casey sighed, letting her hand drop and closing her eyes, listening to the ocean.

Alex got their things ready then approached her, careful to make her aware of her presence before wrapping her arms around her.

Casey leaned into her shoulder, relaxing a bit. "Mmmm. Can we...sit a minute?"

Alex returned to her seat, pulling Casey to lean on her, and they sat for a long time in silence.

Casey sighed, breaking the lasting silence. "I'm just...so comfy. So peaceful. But we've got a week to sit here, right?"

Alex just dropped a kiss to her shoulder, not replying, enjoy the peace of having nowhere to be and nothing to do.

Casey smiled again. "I'm feeling pretty good right now. Should we go?"

"If you want. Or we could just sit here, like this, forever."

* * *

**Author's Note: **What do you guys think?

Seriously, I want Mark to burn, but then we wouldn't have a very interesting story, would we? There needs to be someone trying to intervene.

_Important Note: The next chapter will bump this story up to an M rating. Just so you know. I bet you guys can guess why. ;-)_

Many **review thanks **to: Eljh55, Mackster, Nobot4life, Blitz1030, Wigler(x2), Tripperz, steple, Stussy, iTrick, Surfrider, Tracer, JeffHardy724, Butterscotch, Madds21, Lexie, Cavak & LOCISVU

54 for three chapters! Thanks guys! Please keep it up!

Please read and review! We're anxious to read your thoughts!

**Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles**


	5. Water

**Warning/Disclaimer:** This chapter contains adult content beyween two consenting (and extremely sexy ;) ) women.

If you don't like it, then don't read it!

Not for children. Although I highly doubt any are reading the series. Also the scene is spread throughout the chapter, so unlike my other stories, there are no '**Start of Scene**' or '**End of Scene**' tags.

I hope you guys enjoy this! Its been a long time coming!

* * *

Temptation's Game

By: Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles

**Chapter 5: Water**

Casey and Alex walked around the edge of the island, hand in hand. The waterfall was a few miles off of the resort, not bad for a walk. Soon, they saw beautiful trees, colorful birds and berries they weren't too sure about. Just beyond that beautiful scene was the waterfall, tucked neatly into the corner.

Casey stopped. "How did you find this place? It looks like a secret getaway."

Alex smiled, squeezing her hand. "No comment, But rest assured, no one else will find us here."

Casey walked to the edge of the water, discarding her shoes, and dipping her feet in. "So cool."

A moment later, there was a flash of skin next to her, then a splash as Alex, clad only in bikini bottoms, dove into the water.

Casey laughed, shedding her shirt and skirt. "Having fun?" she shouted over the roar before jumping in herself and swimming over to Alex.

Alex splashed her, sitting on the natural bench that had occurred, but as Casey approached, she disappeared under the water again, and a moment later, appeared behind Casey, her body pressing against hers in an effort to be heard. "Do you like it?"

She nodded, turning around getting right next to her ear. "Yes, I love it," she said, kissing her.

"Good." Alex disappeared underwater again, leaving only her bikini bottoms floating in front of Casey.

Casey smiled, grabbing Alex's bottoms and swimming over to their shoes. She wrung them out, setting them beside her shoes and then she discarded her bikini top next to her own shoes.

Then she dove back underwater and searched for Alex. She smiled, seeing blond hair a few feet in front of her. She balanced underwater, hugging Alex tight.

Alex's lips met her neck and kissed it gently before moving up to capture her lips.

Casey pulled her up above water to take a breath through her nose. She rubbed Alex's back, hearing her moan. She pulled back. "Do you like what you see?" she asked, seeing Alex eyeing her breasts hungrily.

Alex gave a small nod, moving them back a little so her back was pressing against the smooth, cool rock around the edges.

Casey nodded. "Do you _want_ me?" she whispered next to her ear. "You look so beautiful."

Alex's legs entwined around Casey's, her head lowering, lips brushing her nipple.

She moaned. "Please...just a bit here. I'd rather be out of the water for most of it though."

"Most of..what?" Alex lifted her head before her lips properly touched anything, her eyes sparkling.

"For our first time. I want to feel you, all of you, on me, unrestricted." Casey stroked her cheek. "Is...there a cave behind this waterfall?"

Alex smiled and nodded, taking Casey's hand and leading her towards the waterfall, the noise growing louder the closer they got. Suddenly, Casey's hand was dropped and Alex pushed herself from the water, her full body on show for several seconds before she disappeared behind the waterfall.

Smiling, Casey followed her, walking to the back of the cave. "So...now what?"

Inside, there were pillows, towels, champagne and everything Casey had ever dreamt of for her first time with Alex sitting there.

"Wh-what's all this?"

Alex turned nervously towards her, with a towel now wrapped around her. "I hope you like it."

Casey walked up to her. "So you did listen all those times when I talked about my fantasies for our first time?" she asked, grabbing a towel and drying herself off.

"I did try not to, but I guess some of it got through."

Casey wrapped the towel around herself. "Why try not to?"

"Let's just say it was a little hard to...ah...lie in the same bed as you after listening to you talk like that."

"I know. So, will you lay it out?"

"Just stay here a moment." Alex reached up, wrapping a soft cloth over her eyes. See-through enough for her to see shapes, but not what Alex was doing as she quickly got everything ready.

Casey leaned against the wall.

A moment later, Alex placed a gentle kiss to her lips, taking her hand and gently led her over to the cushions.

"Wh-what? Where are you taking me to?"

"Do you trust me?"

Casey bit her lip, nodding. "Yes, but without being able to see much...it just..."

Alex removed another fold of fabric so she could see more of where she was going, before gently helping her to lie amongst the cushions, her legs pressing against the side of Casey's as she leaned over to light some candles.

A moment later, her legs straddling Casey's Alex slipped the blindfold off.

"You're even more beautiful now."

Alex smiled down at her, taking her hands.

Casey leaned up, kissing her gently on the lips. "I love how your kisses taste."

Alex smiled, kissing her again before moving off her to lie next to her.

"What are you doing?"

"Letting you drive."

She smiled, running her hands up and down Alex's chest, kissing the trail and rubbing her breasts, making her moan. "Want me to kiss you?"

"Up to you," Alex managed.

"Don't you want to have any say?"

"I'm all yours, to do whatever you want."

Casey smiled, lying Alex on her back as she took Alex's breast in her mouth and gently sucked the nipple to a peak, feeling Alex's hands run through her hair as she massaged the opposite.

Alex closed her eyes, willing herself not to do anything that might scare Casey off.

Casey switched breasts gently, giving the opposite the same joyous torture before trailing kisses from the middle of her neck down to her naval. She saw Alex bite her lip, but... She sighed, sitting up, "Alex, I thought you wanted me with you."

"But...what if I do something that scares you off? I can't imagine going so far only to stop..again. It hurts."

Casey took her hands. "Sit up with me?"

Alex sat up, her breath hitching at the sight of Casey.

Casey smiled, taking Alex's wrists and placing her hands on her chest before pulling her close. "But I know you. Those kisses that teeter on basal instinct. Hungry, fierce, fiery. Lex, I trust you. I know you'd never mean to scare me, but I want you to lose control too, I want to feel your body tremble under my hand, hear you moan my name. Scream it. Here no one will know. Will you let me do that to you? Please?" she asked kissing her lightly before pulling back and caressing her cheek.

Alex looked hesitant, but after gazing in Casey's eyes a moment, she nodded, moving forward to capture Casey's lips once more.

Casey leaned into her, wrapping her arms around Alex's back before running her hands up and down the smooth, slightly damp flesh, slowly, feeling Alex flinch.

Casey pulled back. "Close your eyes."

Alex nodded, doing as was asked.

Casey ran a gently hand over her cheek, kissing it before whispering in her ear. "Remember the Jacuzzi? Me? How you almost threw all of this away?"

Alex couldn't help smiling. How much even Casey had wanted her to continue, but stopped her knowing she had something special planned for today. A moan arose from her throat as she kept remembering how close they'd become over the past years and…how much she truly loved her and hated even the thought of spending a single day – 24 hours – apart.

She swallowed hard, grabbing Casey's hand and resting it on her cheek before her eyes opened and she answered. "Yes," she whispered, staring deeply into her emeralds and becoming lost in them, "I remember. I know you trust me, but I'm just afraid that I'll get so lost in the moment I won't know myself if—"

Casey pressed a finger to her lips, succeeding in stopping her rant. "You love me, right?"

Alex kissed her finger, bringing it away so she could speak. "Yes, with every bit of myself, every beat. I love you so, so much. That's why I'm afraid of losing control, especially after last night. The last words I ever want to hear from your mouth are 'stop you're scarring me'. I love you. What kind of person would I be i-if I just forewent last night's events?"

"Oh Lex," Casey said, kissing her shoulder and holding her gently. "I understand that, and yes, part of me might be frightened, but never of you or what we do. I _want_ this. I want _you_." She pulled back and moved in slowly. "I _need_ you," she whispered an inch from her lips before brushing them together.

This time when Casey deepened it, Alex's hands groped her back as Alex moaned into her mouth, letting their tongues explore. Casey's tongue wound around Alex's, pulling gently and causing Alex to gasp as she crushed their lips together and they fell backwards to the cave floor.

Casey ran her hands through Alex's long golden hair, moving to the side of her, breaking the heated kiss and swatting Alex's hands away from her chest. She caressed and rubbed Alex's breasts, hearing a guttural moan come from her as her hands trailed down to her hips, causing Alex to jump.

She was so incredibly beautiful that Casey hated to rush a single second of this perfect time. Her skin was perfectly white, soft as velvet. Her hair was as blonde as the yellow sun and as soft silk when she ran her fingers through it, looking into her blue chasms, seeing they reflected more love for her than she thought humanly possible.

"Alex," she breathed, dragging her hands up from her hips to massage her breasts while her thumbs rolled the peaks.

Alex's whole body felt warm and tingly, like those simple actions ignited every nerve in her body. "Casey," she moaned, running a hand though her hair. "I-I know y-ou…God!"

She couldn't finish the sentence as Casey's lips sucked on her neck and her hands rested behind her head. For Alex, something about Casey's lips on her neck, sucking and biting, turned her on even more which she found a bit strange because she'd never liked being bitten. Casey had never done this…until now.

Casey felt Alex's nails digging into her skull as she moaned her name over and over. She wasn't a sadist, nor Alex masochist – or vice-versa – but something about marking Alex as hers was…oddly satisfying and erotic. Alex wasn't asking her to stop either, so maybe she felt something similar.

The feel of Casey's teeth digging into her flesh brought – oddly – a wave of pleasure washing over her. Alex, somewhere in the back of her mind, registered exactly what Casey was doing. Marking her as her own. But she wasn't too concerned with the pain it caused, Adrenaline easily overrode it. "Casey," she moaned again, "Case please?"

Casey pulled away, stroking her face and smiling. She laid Alex's head gently on the cushions and pressed their lips together.

She kissed a line from the middle off her chest down her stomach to just above those fine light hairs, feeling Alex press her legs together on impulse. She smiled, letting her fingers trail over the heat coming from there was enough to make Casey a bit light-headed. Gently, she placed her hands on her inner thighs, spreading the strong muscles apart.

Alex was jumping every single time Casey so much as brushed her skin. It hurt so bad to hold on and she felt like her insides were a balloon waiting to burst from too much air. She was more than ready for this.

Alex managed a deep breath, ending in a moan. "Casey?" she squeaked.

Casey's eyes roamed every inch of Alex before finding her eyes. She smiled. "I know, sweetie, I know. Just relax."

Casey's hand gently rested between Alex's legs, not at all surprised when her hips thrust upward. "The most beautiful goddess is here with me and I fully intend on making you mine, Alex Cabot." After that was said, she thrust two fingers inside, smiling as she heard Alex cry out as she contracted hard around her fingers.

Alex drew a breath, wanting this to last, but damn she'd waited more than long enough. She forced her body to calm though, waiting for Casey to move her fingers.

To her great surprise, Casey pulled her fingers out and moved to lie next to her on her side, pulling Alex to her and resting Alex's leg over her hips. Alex moaned breathily as she felt Casey's fingers reenter her, moving swiftly as her hips jerked into Casey's body.

Casey smiled, maneuvering Alex's head to rest in her neck, feeling her nails dig into her back. She moved faster and faster, feeling Alex's hips grinding into hers, clenching around her fingers forcefully. Alex's eyes were glazed over in both lust and love for the woman laying beside her as she gripped her back tightly. "Casey!" she cried in pleasure by her ear, making her thumb run of the head of her clit as Alex trembled, fighting to hold on.

"You don't need to fight it," she whispered into her neck.

Alex nodded, biting her lip.

Casey kissed her hard on the lips, feeling Alex give in, screaming for her again and again, not heard over the roar of the water.

Casey pulled her fingers free and stood on shaky legs to grab a towel, watching with interest as Alex's eyes never left her.

"Wh-what a-are y-you…oh f-forget it…" Alex managed, trying to steady her breathing and heart rate as Casey got to her knees and wiped her up.

She sat up straight next to her. "I have a bad feeling, Alex, really bad."

Alex reached for her hand and Casey helped her sit up. "What kind of bad feeling?"

Casey just shook her head. "Can we pack this up and continue it in the room?"

Alex nodded, holding her close, sensing a horrible fear from her. She lifted her chin so their eyes met. "Of course, but I'll need my clothes to walk back in."

Casey nodded, walking out and jumping into the lake before retrieving her clothes and somehow walking back into Alex.

Alex got dressed quickly, sensing Casey's urgency as she looked around.

Casey looked around, helping Alex pack things up. "I'm sorry, for ruining this."

"It's not ruined, we are just moving venues, right?" Alex smiled at her.

"I...hope so. That Jacuzzi is sounding really good."

"Anywhere I'm with you will be perfect. Ready?"

Casey nodded. "Is there a walking trail to here?"

"I don't think so. It's out of the way, I got directions from the guy on the desk. You need a permit to come here."

She raised a brow. "Then how did you get all this stuff here?"

"My incredible beauty and intelligence, same as everywhere else." Alex smiled at her.

Casey smiled, taking her hand as they jumped back into the water and swam over to the edge and got out.

Alex watched with interest as Casey slipped her blouse and skirt back on. "You never took your bikini bottoms off?"

Casey smiled as Alex stepped out of the water. "No, I figured you deserved that honor."

Alex wrapped her arms around her, laying her head on her shoulder. "And what an honor it's going to be," she replied, kissing her cheek.

Casey grabbed her hand and they made their way back to the hotel. Inside the receptionist greeted them. "Have a nice swim?"

Alex nodded. "Wonderful, wasn't it Casey?"

She nodded. "Yeah, but now I'm freezing!" She shivered as they made their way over to the lift.

Alex wrapped an arm around her. "Don't worry. You'll get warmed up soon enough," she said as they stepped in.

Three minutes later, Alex pulled Casey into the room, locking the door and throwing the bag down while backing Casey into a chair. In haste she removed Casey's shirt and skirt, helping her stand up and balance on her shoulders as she pulled Casey's bikini bottoms down to her knees with her teeth. She smiled, looking up at Casey. "Okay?"

Casey nodded, pulling Alex to her feet and resting her face in her neck, moaning as she felt Alex push her bottoms to the floor as she stepped out of them. "Wait here," she said, flashing her a smile as she walked over and dug in the bag for the champagne and glasses.

She walked over and set them by the Jacuzzi, stripping her shirt and bottoms to leave her in nothing as she walked over to Casey. "Well, now what?"

Casey bit her lip and took her hand. "I'm sorry for changing the crazy, but peaceful atmosphere. I just…something suddenly didn't feel secluded or safe."

Alex pulled her close. "Don't worry. On this trip, it's been best to trust our instincts," she said, wrapping both arms around her and running her hands all the way down Casey's backside, making her tremble a bit. "Are you sure you're okay? I want you to feel safe with me, especially in moments like this."

Casey laid her head against Alex's shoulder. "Yes. I want you to look at me like you barely have control. That animalistic hunger softened only by your urge not to cause too much pain. For your love of me."

Alex cupped her chin bring their lips together in a slow, searing kiss as they walked over and sat in the Jacuzzi.

Casey had her back against the wall, sitting on the ledge with Alex beside her.

"Champagne?" Alex asked. "To toast this unforgettable day?"

Casey smiled. "Absolutely."

Alex swam over to the opposite edge, filling the glasses halfway and came back to sit beside her, handing Casey hers. "Here you are."

Casey nodded in thanks, taking a sip before setting it on the floor. She watched Alex with interest as she drained half of the half full glass before setting it beside hers.

Alex wiped the steam from her glasses, resting her hand on Casey's thigh. "I repeat, now what?"

Casey grabbed her hand. "Pin me in," she whispered.

Alex got up and stood in front of her. "Is this…like some kinky fantasy I haven't heard of from you? Wanting to be cornered, naked, in a Jacuzzi?" she asked, closing in until their smooth, warm bodies pressed against one another.

Casey dragged a hand down the middle of Alex's chest with a smile. "Only occurred to me when we were in here before. I haven't stopping thinking—" she gasped in feeling Alex roll her pert nipple between her thumb and forefinger.

Alex smiled. Oh, how easy it was for her to make Casey Novak forget the world around her when she was around. Sometimes, all it took was a glance or a brush of her hand. She could already hear Casey's breathing rate increase and wondered, briefly, how she had been able to maintain control long enough for them to come back here.

Casey knew it wouldn't take much. In truth, it never would, but now especially seeing as it took everything in her willpower to stop their ministrations and let her fear of the unknown bring them back here when all she really wanted to do was forget the outside world and just be with the one person she trusted above all others.

Alex leaned in next to her ear. "I can feel you shaking. You must've really been turned on as I came with my leg wrapped around you, huh?"

Casey squeezed her eyes shut tight, nodding vigorously.

Alex pulled back, running a hand along the side of Casey's face to make sure she opened her eyes, before she swirled her tongue around one of Casey's peaks, hearing her moan and jump at the sensation. As she began to suck on it more, she noticed Casey's body become rigid. She pulled her head away and up to look at her, loving how lost she was within her own realm of pleasure Alex was initiating upon her.

"Casey," she whispered, "Baby, look at me."

Slowly, her green eyes opened, hazed over with pleasure, lust and so much love for the blonde in front of her that nothing could ruin this moment.

"Hang on to me if you need to, okay?"

She nodded, standing, managing to wrap her arms around her shoulders, moaning into her neck as Alex's fingers blazed a trail from just below her breasts to her fine hairs lower still. "Lex," she said, barely able to be heard.

"Mmm?"

"Please?"

She nodded, feeling Casey's hold on her neck tighten as well as her inner walls constrict around her fingers.

"Alex!" she cried, feeling her fingers thrusting lightly in and out of her core as her hips met hers again and again, harder each time.

Alex wrapped her other arm around her back for support, knowing her body was beginning to give, knees going weak. "Yes, baby. It's okay. You don't have to last forever. Let it come," she whispered.

Casey bit her lip, thrusting her hips faster into hers.

Alex sped up, feeling light juices flow from her. She kept moving her fingers, curling them inside, feeing Casey was nearly gone.

"L-Lex…" she moaned.

Alex kissed her deeply as her fingers stroked her clit, causing Casey to scream into her mouth, her body being overtaken with trembles as she called out to her again and again into her mouth.

Alex rested back against the side of the Jacuzzi, eyes closed, a wide grin on her face, holding Casey against her.

Casey wrapped her arms around her, kissing her passionately, trying to come down from a wonderful high. "Alex, you're-you're everything I've ever imagined and so much more!"

Alex captured her lips, still managing to smile as she kissed her. "And you...you were worth the wait. Definitely worth the wait."

Casey smiled. "I love you, so, so much! And thank you for waiting all this time!"

The phone rang, making them both jump. Alex stood, au naturale, making Casey smile as she walked over, wrapped a towel around the middle of her body, and sat on the bed, answering it. "Yes, Alex Cabot."

"Ah, sorry to disturb you Miss Cabot, but we have news. About the man who ah...we have word of him trying to book into the hotel next door. He caused suspicion because he wanted the room opposite yours."

Alex raised a brow, motioning for Casey, who stepped out, wrapped a towel around herself and walked over.

"What?" she whispered.

Alex put her hand over the mouthpiece. "He tried to heck into the hotel next door. Suspicions arose when he wanted the room opposite of ours."

Casey laid her head on her shoulder.

"Yes, I'm still here. What will happen to him?"

"He's gone again. He left his luggage there, saying he was going to check out the waterfall, a couple of hours ago. They called us to ask about him and I just heard about it. I wanted to call you to see what you wanted us to do."

"Is arresting him for attempted sexual assault an option?"

Casey wrapped her arms around her.

Suddenly, Alex was glad Casey had asked to continue their love making session at the hotel rather than the waterfall.

The man on the other end of the phone hesitated for a long time before replying. "We have spoken to the police. They don't want to pursue anything. I just wanted to know if you'd like to change rooms, or perhaps find another hotel on the island."

Her temper flared. "Why don't they want to do anything! It was on your property for Heaven's sake! If you knew a person this happened to, what would you want done?"

The man stammered out his answer. "I'm sorry, it's not my decision...the reputation of the hotel... Please call down when you've made a choice what you'd like to do. Thank you." He hung up without waiting for a reply…

* * *

**Author's Note: **What do you guys think? I try not to write sex scenes as just that. Writing love scenes are much more openly satisfying. You get into the character's heads, feel their emotions, making it truly worthwhile.

Many **review thanks **to: case-oli, LOCISVU, JeffHardy724, steple, Blitz1030, Eljh55, Madds21, Tripperz, Lexie, iTrick, Nobot4life, Surfrider, Cavak, Tracer, Stussy, Butterscotch, tummer22, Mackster & Wigler

(-0.0-) Wow... 73 for four chapters! Thanks guys! Please keep it up!

Please read and review! We're anxious to read your thoughts!

**Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles**


	6. Transfer

Temptation's Game

By: Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles

**Chapter 6: Transfer**

Alex sighed, angrily slamming the phone on the hook.

"What is it?" Casey asked. "What are they going to do?"

Alex closed her eyes a moment, pulling the towel tighter around herself until it was covering everything, suddenly feeling vulnerable. "Nothing."

"Nothing?" she repeated in a whisper. "A-Alex, h-he almost...how can they do nothing?"

Alex had changed from shaking with desire to shaking with anger as she stood, pulling down the blinds of the room one by one, almost ripping some of them out of the wall. "Get dressed."

Casey walked over, lying a hand on Alex's shoulder, frowning. "Why? A-Are we leaving?"

Alex nodded, beginning to collect their things that were already scattered around the suite.

Casey walked over to her suitcase, pulling out some clothes, before walking into the bathroom to get dressed. Fifteen minutes later, she walked back out, seeing Alex packing both suitcases. She rubbed her ring, standing in the doorway. "Alex?"

"Mmm?" Alex continued pushing clothes into the suitcases, dressed in jeans and a singlet.

Casey walked over, wrapping her arms around Alex's waist and resting her head on her shoulder. "Can...we sit for a second?"

Alex hesitated a moment before following her to sit on the bed.

Casey wrapped her arms around her. "Are we...leaving, going back to New York, so soon? I understand why, but it's just...this is so nice, just you and me. I don't want this to end. We're free off all the chaos of everything in our lives back there."

"Free of it? It's followed us here!" Alex was on her feet again, pacing.

Casey followed her, wrapping her arms around her. "Free of everything else. Once we get back there, Alex, I'm not going to win this fight. There's no evidence, no nothing! Just my word against his! He-he scares me. He'll just keep pursuing me," her sobs broke through. "What am I supposed to do?"

Alex's anger finally dissipated a little, and she reached up to wrap her arms tightly around Casey. "We don't have to go home. We can go to another hotel. Or a smaller island. He only knew we'd be here because there was an itinerary on my desk. If we change plans, he won't find us."

"But you-you booked this. How are we supposed to get another room as nice as this one?"

"I'll find one. Come on, you know me. I can get whatever I want. I got you, didn't I?"

Casey smiled, choking back a sob, and nodded. "Yeah."

Alex dropped a kiss to her head. "You stay here, finish packing. I'll be back in 5 minutes with everything sorted."

She nodded. "If you're leaving the room, take a key and lock it?"

Alex nodded, kissing her tears away. "I'll be back before you notice I'm gone. Ninja style." Alex smiled at her.

Casey nodded, smiling a bit. "I wish they had jurisdiction over here. I'd hire Olivia and Elliot to kick his ass."

"I'm pretty sure I could kick his ass harder than both of them, jurisdiction or not." Alex kissed her head again before walking towards the door.

"Hey," Casey said, turning to face her.

Alex turned back, leaning against the door.

She smiled. "Love you."

"Love you more." Alex smiled back before disappearing out the door.

Casey walked over and grabbed her bathing suit, then walked into the bathroom and wrung it out over the sink before walking back over to where her towel was, laying it inside and leaning against it in trying to get the excess water out. Getting all she could, she packed it and zipped her suitcase.

She sat on the bed, trying to memorize the room which still held the memories. But when she closed her eyes, the stairwell was there, she could feel his hands dragging her back. Suddenly, she couldn't move or scream, trapped in the nightmare.

Alex walked back in, seeing her curled up into a ball and crying harder than before.

"Casey." She approached, touching her gently on the arm.

She shrugged her off. "Go away! Y-you sh-shouldn't see m-me like th-this!"

Alex stroked her head. "It's ok, baby. He's not here, and I won't let him near you again. Ever."

Casey leaned into her. "Y-you don't know that!"

"I promise, Casey. I promise. I will do everything I can to make sure we never have to see him again."

Casey nodded, opening her red-rimmed eyes to look at her. "Wh-where are we going now?"

"Another hotel. On another island. With an even more amazing suite than this. In fact, I can't believe I didn't book it first time. It has a Jacuzzi, it has a king size bed, it has a balcony, it has its own pool and it has a mirror above the bed if you're feeling kinky."

Casey laughed. "Kinky, me? Nah...oh wait. I guess behind a waterfall and in a Jacuzzi would be considered that, huh?"

"A little. Now if you'd care to accompany me down to the beach, we can walk along to the boat I've booked."

Casey nodded. "Anything to get away from this fantasy turned bad."

Walking along the beach, Alex kept a tight hold on Casey's hand, her eyes darting around looking for Mark as she pointed things out to Casey, trying to lift her mood.

"It really is beautiful out here, but I don't think anything can compare to you," Casey said, smiling at her.

"A few more compliments like that and I might let you into my pants later." Alex kissed her shoulder.

Casey grinned. "In that case, you're beautiful even when you're in sweats, no makeup and you're hair's a mess."

"Careful or a might have to take all my clothes off right here!" Alex kissed the corner of her mouth, her hand twirling the ring around Casey's finger.

She sighed. "I love your enthusiasm, but save it for behind closed, locked doors, okay my girl? I think I see the boat now."

Alex smiled. "Or waterfalls. Don't forget, I know your kinky now." As Casey opened her mouth to object, Alex let go of her hand. "Race you!"

Casey smiled, running after her. She was fives steps away from winning when she tripped over something hard. Looking down, something was around her ankle. "ALEX!" she yelled, unable to break free.

Alex ran back, laughing breathlessly as she kicked away the seaweed that has tangled around her ankle. "Aww, looks like I won!"

Casey sighed. "Yeah. Now let's go."

* * *

As Alex stood at the front desk of their new hotel, Casey turned around in a circle, taking it all in. There were guards by the door, there were security again by the lifts, all amongst the beauty of the wealth of beautiful paintings, displays and...was that...that was someone from the movies, Casey was sure of it.

How had Alex managed to get them in here?

Alex smiled, ringing the bell.

A young man walked out. "Yes, how may I help you?"

"Alexandra Cabot. I called from-"

"Oh. Oh yes. Miss Cabot. How lovely to meet you. And this must be Miss Novak? A pleasure!" He held out a hand to shake hers, looking genuinely pleased to meet her, as Casey still stared at the woman floating down the stairs, trying to remember what movie's she'd been in.

Alex nudged her and she came back to reality and shook his hand. "Sorry, she just...looks familiar."

"Oh yes, I believe she has been in a few movies. However, I have the very best suite vacated for you, Miss Novak, as a thank you."

"What?" she asked, stunned. "A-a thank you?"

"You sent my brother's killer to prison two years ago. I'm sure you don't remember me. It's ok, but I am so glad I can repay you, in some way, at least."

She shook his hand. "Thank you." She cleared her throat. "I trust Alex has made you aware of our um...situation?" she whispered.

He gave a nod. "My cousin is head of security here. He will make sure nothing happens."

He shook her hand with great force once more, and she noticed the woman she'd been looking at earlier was now gazing at her with great interest.

"Your bags are already in your room. It's top floor. The whole of. Please call down if you need anything. And here is your key." He handed it to her, shaking her hand again, making Alex cover her mouth to hide her smile.

Casey looked back at the woman, walking over. "Can I help you?"

"Just glad the man at the desk as someone else to dribble over. I've been here a week and he's almost dislocated my shoulder about once a day."

She sighed. "Your day's sounds much safer than mine has been. Forgive me for asking, but...you look so familiar...?"

She waved her hand dismissively. "I'm in show business, nothing important like you seem to be. I'm just about to head over to the islands new restaurant, if you'd like to join me?"

"Oh, um, w-we just got here and I have a problem with an associate, hence why my day is so horrible. Alex, come over here a second, will you?"

Alex approached, jealousy obvious in every movement, from the folded arms, to the way she unfolded them and put a hand rather possessively around Casey.

Casey shrugged. "Alex, geez, calm down," she whispered. "Alex, this is...sorry, still haven't caught your name," she said with a smile.

"Simone. Nice to meet you." She put a hand out to shake Alex's, but after Casey shrugged her arm off, she'd folded them again and mode no move to shake the woman's hand. "I was just asking your friend if she'd like to join me at the restaurant for lunch."

Casey looked at Simone, shaking her hand for her. "She's... yeah. I'm, uh, having a little trouble. You wouldn't mind listening for a second, would you, maybe over lunch?" She looked at Alex, who looked like she might pounce. "Excuse us, one moment," Casey said as they turned around and walked back a few steps. "I know you're worried about...him, but come on, this could be fun! She's in showbiz!"

"Go. If you want. I don't."

"Why not?"

Alex just gave a shrug, her arms still tightly folded. "When you've finished lunching, I'll be upstairs, _friend_."

_Ouch!_ She sighed, turning around and walking back over, looking a bit defeated. The ring seemed to weigh heavier. "Simone? I'm sorry, but I've had a rough two days. How long will you be staying here?"

"Oh, another week probably. We can always go another time, if you'd like to get settled. I believe I'm on the floor below you. I was on the top floor but it seems your friend has a...persuasive manner." She glanced towards Alex who stood impatiently waiting for the lift.

Casey stepped closer. "My, uh. trouble is one of Alex and I's former associates. He's been stalking me since we left...and uh, she's just protective," she sighed, stepping back. "I apologize if she gave the wrong impression. She's usually only like that at work."

"It's fine. Call me anytime. I'd love to talk more...when we are not getting the evil eye, of course." The door to the lift had finally opened and Alex stepped in, looking their way once more.

Casey pulled a card from her jeans pocket. "Huh. Surprised I brought this with me. Anyway, my cell number's on it. Bye Simone!" she said, running into the lift before it closed.

Alex didn't speak, just stood with her arms folded until they got into the hotel room.

Casey opened the door, letting Alex in first before walking in and closing it. She sighed. "All right, what's the problem? You're never that cold."

"_That_ cold? So you think I'm cold, do you? Nice." Alex threw her jacket on the bed,

Casey just stood in front of her. "Yes Alex, _that_ cold! I've seen you face rapists, pedophiles, child molesters, serial killers...you name it I've seen it. Your profession requires you to be judgmental, as does mine, but God, in those spare five minutes what did she do to deserve one of your chilling glares?"

"Nothing at all. I guess I'm just a terrible person. The kind of person who has to hide who she is all the time at work and wants to be the real her on holiday, but apparently still isn't allowed to be. I'm going for a swim. I wouldn't follow, could be awkward for one friend to see another naked." Alex walked from the main room.

Casey followed her, grabbing her wrist. "What?" she asked. "You think she was coming onto me, don't you?"

"I don't know what she was doing, but I sure as hell know what you were doing!" Alex pulled her hand away.

"Really? Then tell me! All I was doing was making conversation...sh-she looked famous, like I'd seen her in a movie. I wanted to find out." The sarcasm in her voice faded. "Alex, if I don't love you, tell me, what have I been doing these past 3 years? Or when you were sick with food poisoning?" She walked closer. "Why would I ever give my heart to another when I have someone like you? Who loves me at my worst and at my best? The one who barged into a pitch-black room to save me? Alex..."

"You know I love you, Casey, I just sometimes wonder if the feeling is mutual." Alex walked from the room, shutting the door.

Casey leaned against the wall in thought. She hadn't been flirting, just trying to figure things out. Though after last night and today Alex had been there when she'd needed her the most. Maybe she needed to prove that to Alex too. She looked down at the ring.

She walked out, finding Alex, sitting in a chair. "I'm going out for a bit. Can I trust you'll be here when I get back?" she asked leaning in the doorframe.

"I've always said you can trust me." Alex refused to look at her, her eyes focused on the ocean.

"Lex," she said walking up to sit beside her, "look at me."

"I thought you were going out? Not sitting here with me. You do have trouble making your mind up about things, don't you?"

"Alex, look at me," she repeated.

She turned to look at her, anger and sadness shining in her eyes, but the strong love she felt still evident.

Casey took her hand, kissing it. "She's just a friend and she always will be, but you? You're my girl always. And, if it counts, I wasn't trying to flirt with her, if I did. I'm sorry. Please believe me?"

"Oh, she's a friend now? After talking to her for 2 minutes? Well, I won't hold out much hope of being your secret girlfriend for much longer then." Alex pulled her hand away, her voice thick with emotion.

"_If_ she becomes that! Alex...I love you, I do. I promise I'll be back soon, come back to you." She left before Alex could reply, getting into the lift.

Stepping off, she walked over to the desk, ringing the bell where the same young man greeted her. "Miss Novak! How can I help you?"

She rested her hand on the counter, showing the ring. "I was wondering, do you know any good jewelers in the area? Maybe someone with a ring similar to this?"

He studied it, and was about to answer when Simone spoke from next to her. "I know a place, with ones very similar. I'll take you. If you promise to, at least, have a drink with me after."

Casey looked at her, remembering what Alex had said. "Just a drink? Nothing more?"

Simone smiled and gave a nod.

Casey nodded. "Are they...affordable?"

"Ah...affordable enough, but pricey enough to be special."

"Sounds good to me. Ah, also, I'd like for this to be a surprise for Alex," she told the young man, "so if you wouldn't mind..."

He nodded and tapped the side of his nose. "Our secret."

She nodded, smiling, turning to Simone. "Lead the way."

* * *

**Author's Note: **What do you guys think? I know I don't usually post two chapters so close together (2 in less than 12 hours) but we're ahead of the game anyway, so I figured why not?

Many **review thanks **to: Trek, LOCISVU, Madds21, Blitz1030, Wigler, iTrick, steple, Stussy, Tripperz, Nobot4life, Tracer, Cavak, Surfrider, Butterscotch, Lexie & Mackster

(-0.0-) Wow... 89 for five chapters! Thanks guys! Please keep it up!

Please read and review! We're anxious to read your thoughts!

**Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles**


	7. For Her Love

**Warning:** This chapter contains a hint...a drop of sexual fantasy and nudity. (I know you guys don't need the warning, but I figure its safer to put it in)

* * *

Temptation's Game

By: Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles

**Chapter 7: For Her Love**

As Simone led her the short walk to the jewelers, Alex sat thinking in the hotel suite. Casey had so much stress on her lately. So did both of them. It wasn't fair of her to make her even more stressed, even if she was upset. Especially on their holiday. She'd planned it to help her de-stress, and look what had happened. With a sigh, she wiped her eyes and moved to the bathroom to wash her face before making her way downstairs to find out where Casey had gone.

Casey walked in after Simone into a nice shop. Necklaces hung on every rack, most diamond encrusted, which she couldn't afford. Earrings? Maybe, but Casey had a near perfect match to find.

They walked up to the counter. She looked at Simone. "How's the service here? I really need help. I have no idea what kind of ring this is or stone or price range or...anything."

"Well, I can tell you it's white gold, and that is a diamond. And there is one that, to me, looks almost identical." Simone pointed one out.

Casey looked through the glass. "I-its perfect, but I-I don't have that kind of money. My guess is she saved up for it as a gift. But if I'd like it engraved, how long would that take?"

"Half an hour." The woman behind the counter offered.

Casey jumped, obviously not expecting someone being there. "Okay. H-how much?"

"$2,000."

Casey bit her lip. "Okay, that's fair, but..."

"We have cheaper version, if you like. Fake diamond."

Casey slipped hers off, considering asking her to test it, but if it wasn't she'd feel twice as bad. She slipped the ring back on her finger, looking at the woman behind the counter. "Can you maybe give us a minute?"

She nodded, walking away to another customer.

Casey looked at Simone. "I'll feel guilty if I get her the fake if this is real, but I really can't afford it. I guess I should mention, actually, if I'd said it before now... Alex is my girlfriend. This ring was a birthday gift. She was...edgy because she thought I was flirting with you, which I wasn't, so sorry if you thought that..."

"It was sort of obvious. She's a bit...protective. But I think she will appreciate the thought whatever you buy."

She slipped it off again. "Just for kicks, should I?"

"I would. But then no one has ever given me one."

Casey nodded, grabbing the attention of the woman behind the counter. "Excuse me?"

She returned to them. "Yes? Have you decided?"

"Not quite. I was wondering, would it be possible for you to test to see if this diamond is real?"

The jeweler took the ring from Casey, eyeing the inscription and looking between Casey and Simone before sitting back in her seat to assess the diamond. A few moments later, she handed it back to her, looking at them with a different expression. "Very real. High grade. Almost flawless."

Her eyes glanced towards the blonde who stood in the doorway a look of shock on her face. "Can I help you, madam?"

Alex walked up. "Oh no, just...browsing. Casey? Simone? See you two are comfy."

Casey looked back at Simone, who took a step backward. "Comfy? No, w-we were just um..." she thought quickly. "I wanted to see what kind of quality the ring you gave me had. Simone knows her way around this place. Met me in the lobby."

"Uh-huh. If you really wanted to know the price of the ring I brought you, you could have asked, but I didn't think it mattered to you. It was $10,000. And you're welcome. I hope it makers both of you happy when you sell it to do whatever you're planning."

Casey hung her head, knowing she should tell her, but... "Alex...you're nowhere near right."

"You know, I'm feeling pretty stupid right now. Believing that two people would meet here and be friends instantly. Has this whole trip been about you two meeting? All the dropping brochures in my office? Were you too scared to tell me, so you thought you'd show me instead? Was Mark in on it too?"

Casey shook her head, grabbing Alex's arm and pulling her from the shop. "You said I've always had your trust, but where is that mutual?"

"When have you earned it? The time you almost killed me?"

"Alex, you..." she sighed."Fine go back to the hotel. I'll cancel my apology - see I found a matching one. I was going to give it to you, but you're acting like such a jerk. She really was here to help me, whether you believe it or not. I don't know my way around this place. Oh, and by the way, I did tell her you were my girlfriend," she said, walking back in before Alex had a chance to reply. "Sorry about that."

The jeweler nodded. "Do you want the ring? They sell very quickly around these parts."

"Which one?"

Outside, Alex stood, a little deflated, arguing with herself. She'd heard stories like it before, people had done things like this before, hurt her so much she thought she would never recover, but Casey...

Inside, the jeweler pulled out a ring that seemed identical to Casey's. "Your friend Simone found it. Same price as other one, with inscription. Ready in half an hour."

She nodded, grabbing a pen and paper and writing an inscription. "Thank you," she said quietly to Simone. "I'll be back," she told the jeweler after writing a check and handing it to her before walking out.

Alex was sitting on a bench, looking lost and suddenly very small as people rushed past her, laughing, joking and yelling.

Casey walked over, standing behind her. She couldn't think of any other words. "I'm sorry," spilled from her lips like water. "I don't know what else to say."

"...I always lose everything. Always. I even lost myself when I went into witness. I don't know what I'm going to do when I lose you."

Casey sat beside her, gently placing her hand over hers. "Why do you think you'll lose me? Tell me."

"Because...I can't let it go. I'm terrified that I will and we keep ending up here, me thinking something bad of you. And one day you're going to be sick of it and you're going to go."

"Let what go? Honey, no matter what...Alex, look at me, please?"

Alex looked at her, fear and love shining in her eyes,

Casey pulled her into her arms. "I'm never going to be sick of you. I love you. After all these years, those little quirks you hate, I've grown to love. I want you to believe me. I'm never, ever, going to stop loving you. And you, thinking that I might, even for a second, breaks my heart. I don't want anyone else."

Alex lowered her head to Casey's shoulder, her arms still folded as her body shook, willing tears not to fall.

Casey kissed her head. "Cry my angel. I'm not going anywhere without you."

"I'm...sorry." Alex offered, though she knew it wasn't enough after all the things she'd said to her.

Casey pulled Alex into her lap. Casey's finger under her chin, she pecked her on the lips, nodding. "Please sweetie. It's going to be fine. I'm never going away. I love you too much," she said, wiping the tears from Alex's eyes that were leaking. "I love you."

She buried her head in the crook of her neck once more and sat there a moment before asking with a croaky voice. "How about I go back to the hotel...and we can try to forget this happened?"

Casey shook her head. "You'll stay here with me. How's it going to look it you go back alone with red eyes? Besides," she lifted Alex's left hand, "we need to see if it fits."

"I don't want to go back in there. They think I'm weird and possessive and...I am."

"So? I'll just say you're mine and...that I like it when you're a little possessive. Problem solved."

As Alex went to nod, she suddenly realized what Casey had said. "What? You don't have to get me one. You don't have to spend that sort of money to make me happy, Casey. I still have that 20 cent gum ball ring you gave me and I love that more than any of my other jewelry!"

Casey put a finger to her lips. "Yes, I do. Then everyone knows you're mine. Wait...you do? How come you never wear it?"

"It's too small."

She cleared her throat. "And you said mine was $10,000? You should've gotten it here... Anyway, I'm sure I can find a string or a chain to put that on, if you really want. But seriously Lex, wearing that it-it doesn't look serious. And we have been together three years..."

"Yours was...an old family ring. I got it specially made. I wanted something unique...like you. And now they seem to have them everywhere...maybe I should sue."

Casey smiled, running Alex's golden locks through her fingers. "Think you'd win?"

"Probably not. It is pretty amazing. I can see why people would want to copy it." Alex finally smiled at her.

Casey hugged her softly. "There's that smile. I knew it was hiding."

Her smile widened and she lowered her head once more to hide it in Casey's hair, mumbling an apology once more before standing, pulling Casey with her.

"And where are we off to?"

Alex didn't reply, just pulled Casey back into the shop, quietly apologizing to the two women in there

Casey smiled. "I know it's a little early, but my _girlfriend_ and I are curious to know if that ring is finished yet."

The jeweler nodded, placing a velvet box on the counter. Alex squeezed Casey's hand.

Casey pushed it to Alex, but she pushed it back. Casey looked at her confused.

"You do it." Alex held out her hand.

Casey smiled, taking her hand gently. "Alex, will you be my girlfriend, pretty please?"

Alex smiled, bending forward to kiss her, murmuring 'yes' against her lips.

Casey opened the box with one hand, while still holding Alex's with the other and slipped it on to find it a perfect fit as she kissed her gently. "It's inscribed too," she said as she pulled back with a smile.

"What does it say?"

She smiled. "Casey's girl, always and forever."

Alex smiled, a tear dripping down.

Casey smiled, hugging her lightly, then she let go, looking at her. "You trust me, right?"

She looked at her earnestly and nodded, opening her mouth to apologize once more.

Casey took her hand. "Simone, I'm aware of your condition for taking me here, but, under the circumstances, perhaps...lunch for the three of us would be a more suitable option?" She looked at Alex. "What do you think, honestly? She helped me find this for you."

Alex looked hesitant, but felt the heaviness that now sat on her left hand and gave a nod, squeezing Casey's hand. "Sounds nice."

"Do you know any place?" Casey asked.

An hour later, they were all sat around a table eating. Alex was unusually quiet still, but every time Casey looked at her she'd smile and she was being polite, if not overly friendly, towards Simone.

Simone was asking them all sorts of questions about their work, something Alex didn't want to think about while on holiday, so she sat eating her food and playing with Casey's hand under the table.

"So," Casey said, "what do you do for work?"

"Films, mostly. Are you aware there's a gentleman over there looking at you?" Both Casey and Alex stiffened, turning to where she pointed.

"Good God," Casey squeaked, "hide me!" She snuggled into Alex's side. "I-is it...?"

Alex finally spotted who Simone was talking about and let out the breath she'd been holding. "It's not. It's one of the security guys from the hotel."

"A-Are you sure?"

"Positive. I've had to stare at his face every week day for 3 years, Case. It's not him. Much too good looking."

Casey sat up, letting out a breath. "Good. But why is he here? I thought they were just stationed at the hotel?" She looked at Simone. "Is he here for you?"

She shook her head, then added, "I think it's due your ..ah...over protective girlfriend.

She felt Alex tense up. "But I love that about her," Casey said, resting her head on her shoulder.

"I just asked if they'd follow you, at a distance, in case he showed up." She offered quietly.

Casey smiled. "Thank you!"

Alex squeezed her hand.

Simone looked at them. "Well, if you two are finished, I'll grab the check."

"No," Casey protested, "you don't need to do that!"

Simone waved her off. "After what you two are going through, it's the least I can do. I was just looking for a little company anyway."

Alex cleared her throat. "You're here alone then?

"I prefer to holiday alone. But sometimes it can get a bit lonely."

Casey fiddled with her ring under the table. "I know how that feels. Before meeting Alex, I was that way a lot. I took up tons of hobbies, but they never seemed to fill the void a friend can fill for long."

Simone smiled at her, reaching across the table to squeeze her hand. "Well I'm really, really glad I've met someone like you, Casey. But I don't think I'm too welcome as a third wheel, so perhaps when we both get back from holiday, we can meet up for coffee or something. As friends." She addressed the last bit to Alex, before waiving the waiter and paying the bill.

Casey stood, pulling Alex with her. "Should we go back to the hotel and try to salvage the rest of this day?"

Alex nodded, then said softly again/ "I'm sorry, Casey."

"For?"

"Today. And every other day I've done something like this."

Casey put her arm through hers. "Don't worry. By some standards...everything was logical, just not always right."

Simone turned around. "Well, I suppose I should be getting back."

Casey nodded. "Big day tomorrow?"

She nodded. "Days like this are few and far between. I have your number. I would hope that if I'm ever down your way your girlfriend wouldn't object to us have a drink...as friends?"

Alex resisted the urge to say she did mind, she really minded, she didn't want anyone going anywhere near Casey. Instead, she managed a smile.

Simone nodded. "She's very good at holding her tongue when she needs to, isn't she Casey?"

Casey nodded, leaning into her. "Oh yes, one of the best, but I have a feeling that if it makes me happy she might let me go for a bit."

"I have a feeling she'd do anything to make you happy. You're very lucky." Simone reached out a hand to shake Casey's then nodded at Alex before disappearing.

Casey smiled. "I know she's right. You really would do anything to make me happy and keep me that way."

"Including going after her...if you want to."

Casey thought a second then shook her head. "No, but that's very big of you to admit. Should we go back and relax in bed? It's still my birthday, you know!"

Alex's face suddenly paled. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I forgot. We've had so much happen today, I completely forgot!"

Casey squeezed her hand. "Alex, its okay. You can spend all week making up for it if you like, but I got what I wanted."

"But I got you something. It's in my suitcase."

Casey raised a brow. "More? I thought the ring was all? I-I really don't need more..."

"It's not really a...It's sort of...I'll show you."

* * *

Casey nodded as they made their way into the hotel lift, stopping at their floor and going into their room. "What is it?"

"Wait here," Alex said sitting Casey in a chair and she left the room.

Alex got changed quickly, her hands shaking with anticipation. When she was done, she called out, "Close your eyes!"

Casey did so. "Okay!"

Alex peeked out the door then walked out. Standing in front of Casey with her hands on her hips, she said shortly, "Open 'em, Novak."

Casey's mouth dropped. Alex was dressed in a short button-down shirt that barely covered anything, pantless, she was clad in only a black thong, she had the hat, fake badge pinned to her shirt. In short, she looked like a way sexier version of Olivia with really short, skimpy clothes.

And...Casey was drooling, aching to pop the buttons off as she shoved her back onto the bed.

"I could arrest you for assault for that, Novak."

She stepped up to her on weak legs. "O-ho!" her knees went out from under her and Alex caught her. She was already breathing heavily just from the mere sight. "What did I do?" was merely air.

Alex managed, just, to maintain her straight face. "I'm pretty sure shoving is an arrestable offence. Unless you'd like to plead your case?"

"Will you frisk me if I don't answer?"

"There would be..consequences, yes."

She smiled. "Well, what if I say I have an irresistible urge to unclothe said arresting officer..."

"Then I think..." A moment later, Alex was straddling Casey, her warm, strong thighs touching Casey's. "I'd have to handcuff you to the bed to make sure you don't."

"You know, you're really sexy with power, Officer Cabot..."

Alex finally smiled. "You think so?'

Casey nodded. "M-hmm. Perfect, Sexy. Hot. And damn, I'd give anything to dig under that thong," she said.

"Well..too bad." A moment later, Casey heard the click of the handcuffs, and saw both her hands were cuffed to the bed. Alex leant down to whisper in her ear, "Ok?"

She swallowed the lump in her throat. "I think so," she squeaked out.

"Just tell me if you want me to stop." her voice was still gentle, but as she sat back up, the stern look appeared once more. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to do a search for any weapons."

"What kind are you _specifically_ looking for?"

"Anything you could use to render me...helpless." Alex reached into her pockets to check them before running a hand up her top.

"Hmm, I don't think I have anything on me at the moment."

"Best to just..check." Alex ran a hand up her back then leant forward. "Better just..check your mouth." She leant forward, brushing her lips against Casey's.

Casey moaned her body arching off the bed.

Alex smiled. "Do you want something?"

"Uh-huh..."

"Tell me."

"Stripped of my shirt and bra," she asked a bit timidly.

Alex did as she asked. "Anything else?"

"Skirt, boxers, God just touch me!"

Alex reached out, then shook her head. "What else?"

"Kiss me!"

"Where?"

"My chest, please suck on me!"

Alex thought for a second, then shook head once more. "I think I might just sit here for a while...and enjoy the view."

She wondered how long it would take Casey to notice the handcuffs weren't done up.

Casey laid there for a while, until she sneezed and realized she could still move her arms. "Hey, I thought you cuffed me!"

Alex grinned widely. "I cuffed the bed, I never cuffed you. Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?"

Casey blushed. "No, but you could."

"You are beautiful. Exceptionally beautiful. Especially when you're lying with no top on between my thighs."

"What do you mean?"

Alex smiled, finally doing as Casey asked, leaning forward to kiss her.

Casey moaned, feeling the tight fabric of Alex's shirt pressing into her flesh as her arms ran down her backside. "What do you want?"

"Whatever you want me to do. I'm all yours. Officer Cabot at your service, Ma'am."

Casey pushed Alex off of her a bit, popping the buttons to expose her unmarred flesh and run her fingers over it. "Hold the headboard," she said nearly breathless.

Alex did as she was asked, biting her bottom lip

Casey lips latched onto her breast, sucking more in tensely the more she pressed Alex's body into her. After about half a minute, she released the one and did that to the other, hearing Alex moan. "That's it. Let me hear you..."

"C-Casey. God." Alex arched her body to be as close to her as possible.

A second later the phone in the room rang. "Damn! Alex, sweetie, you gotta move," she sighed, maneuvering out from underneath to the phone next to the bed. "Yes?"

Alex wrapped her arms around her from behind, dropping kisses to her back, pressing her body against hers. "Is this Miss Cabot? We have a security warning for you."

"One moment," Casey said, holding up the phone, "its for you."

Alex wrinkled her nose and took the phone, resting her head on Casey's naked abdomen. "Hello?" Her lazy manner lasted only a second before she tensed. "When?"

Casey ran her hands over Alex's shoulders. "What is it? What's going on?"

Alex lifted a delicate hand and put a finger to her lips, listening for what seemed like hours before sighing. "Ok. Thank you. See you soon."

Casey sighed, replacing the phone as Alex sat up. "What's wrong?"

Alex rested her face in her hands, rubbing it. She didn't want to answer.

"Alex please?" Casey wrapped her arms around her. "Whatever it is, we'll get through it."

"..It's Mark, Casey."

Casey held tighter. "What about him?"

"...I think we need to go home."

Casey sat in front of her, arms open. "Come here."

Alex wanted to tell her what security had seen, what they'd told her, but seeing how relaxed Casey still was, she couldn't. She moved into her arms.

Casey kissed her cheek over and over, feeling Alex tremble a bit. "I know it's bad...what did they say? I promise I'm not going anywhere."

"It's not that I'm worried about. He...Casey, he...we need to go home."

She nodded. "Okay, but Alex...you're shaking. Please tell me."

Alex shook her head, then stood up. "They're coming to drive us to a small airport they have. We need to get dressed."

She stood up. "What about our suitcases?"

"They'll send them on later. Please, just get dressed."

Casey nodded, digging through her suitcase and pulling on clothes in a hurry. She saw Alex was shaking badly in trying to button a blouse so she walked over and got it for her. Casey held her close. "Lex, listen to me. We're gonna be okay."

Still terrified of guns since her last ordeal, Alex was barely holding it together, but she was still composed enough to know she was not going to scare Casey by telling her.

Casey could see something in her eyes as she stroked her hair. "We're gonna be fine."

Alex nodded her head, pulling on the only warm sweater she'd brought, suddenly very cold. "He said meet them downstairs. By reception."

Casey helped her fix her collar, then grabbed her hand. "Alex?"

Alex looked nervously at her.

Casey's free hand brushed her cheek before she kissed her, long and deep, feeling Alex's hand come around her waist. "I love you."

"I love you too, Casey Novak."

"I promise, when we get home, I'll tell whoever will listen."

Alex smiled, hugging her tightly once more before leading the way from the room.

* * *

Alex and Casey were ushered into a car out the front of the hotel. No one much spoke to them, and Alex gazed out the window all the way to a small airport, one hand gripping tightly to Casey's. As they reached the airport, Casey saw a small plane waiting for them.

"So, that's going to take us home, huh?" She shrugged, seeing how rigid Alex still was. "Okay, come on Alex."

As they stepped out of the car and walked towards the plane, Alex hesitated. "Casey, maybe I should tell you..."

"Tell me what?"

"CASEY!" Her name was yelled to their left.

"What?"

"Why have you sent all these people after me? Just tell them! We are in love!" Mark yelled out to her over the noise of the engine.

Casey thought it was best she ignored him, for Alex's sake, as they boarded.

"CASEY!" This time it was more a scream than a yell, and before she knew what was happening, she heard someone yell, "HE has a gun!"

Instantly, Casey felt someone's arms come around her. Someone screamed, a woman, then a man. She opened her eyes to see Alex slumped against her. "ALEX! No, no, no, no, no! Alex! Come on," she laid her flat, seeing her left arm was bleeding heavily, Thinking quickly, she pressed down with all her weight. "Alex! Come on, please! HELP! Somebody! Please!"

Everyone else was focused on Mark, getting him to ground and handcuffing him.

Casey just kept applying pressure and calling, screaming her throat raw…

* * *

**Author's Note: **What do you guys think?

Many **review thanks **to: Trek, Blitz1030, Wigler, steple, Stussy, Butterscotch, Lexie, tummer22, JeffHardy724, Mackster, Tripperz, Tracer, Cavak, Madds21, iTrick, Nobot4life, Surfrider & LOCISVU

(-0.0-) Wow... 107 for five chapters! Thanks guys! Please keep it up!

Please read and review! We're anxious to read your thoughts!

**Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles**


	8. Between a Rock and a Hard Place

Temptation's Game

By: Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles

**Chapter 8: Between a Rock and a Hard Place**

Olivia sat on the bench, scratching under her collar, wishing she didn't have to wear such formal clothes to funerals. As if they weren't uncomfortable enough. She was still sitting there, thinking, when her phone rang with the news she prayed she'd never hear again.

An hour later, she was at the hospital, trying to calm Casey down. "Casey! Calm down!"

Casey just shook, sobbing uncontrollably. "Bu-but its my fault! If-if we'd just come home yesterday...God, what am I gonna do!"

"You said she's going to be ok. Is she going to be ok? Can we see her?"

She thought a second. "Yeah, it was just in her arm, but there was so much blood! I-I could barely keep her conscious!"

"Ok. So she's going to be ok. Calm down and take a deep breath. I'll go and speak to the doctor. You take a sip of water and then we will go and see her."

Casey nodded, grabbing the cup of water Olivia handed her. She sipped at it slowly, but it did nothing to calm her down.

A few moments later, Olivia led her into Alex's room. Alex lay in bed attached to a drip, her eyes closed, her injured arm in a sling.

Casey walked over, shaking, and took a seat beside the bed. She pulled Alex's uninjured left arm out from under the sheets. "I guess that ring really does match mine."

"What do you mean?" Alex spoke, making Casey jump.

"A-Alex? Sweetie, you should be sleeping."

"Are you ok?"

Casey nodded. "Yes, but...you're not and it's my fault! If we'd just come home yesterday like you said..."

"Did they get him? Olivia, is he in prison? Have they got him?"

Olivia nodded. "Elliot's working on it. Alex, if you're going to talk, can you open your eyes and look at us?"

"I thought they grabbed him at the airport." Her eyes flickered open.

Casey kissed her hand. "They did, but he grabbed one of their guns..."

Alex struggled to sit up. "Are you sure you're ok?"

Casey scooted closer. "Yeah, he only got you. The only blood I have on me is yours from when I tried to stop the bleeding. Alex, what did he say? I couldn't hear him over the engines."

"I need to talk to Elliot." She attempted to pull out her drip.

Casey pulled her hand away. "No, don't pull. I bet Olivia would get him down here if you asked."

Alex looked towards Olivia who nodded, then whispered to Casey. "They've given her something to calm her down, should kick in soon. Alex, I'll go call Elliot right now, Okay?" Alex nodded, sitting back a little.

"O-kay. Casey, w-will you stay?" she asked groggily.

She nodded. "Of course I will," she said, leaning over and kissing her cheek.

"Are you ok?" She asked again.

"Yes, my girl, I'm fine, now go to sleep, ok?"

Alex shook her head. "Need to stay awake. I have to speak to Elliot."

Casey sighed. "He's busy at the moment. We'll try again later, ok?"

"I'll talk to him...on the phone. I need to talk to him. Are you ok?'"

Casey ran her hand along her arm. "You need your rest."

"If they take me away again, you will come too, won't you?"

She nodded. "Promise."

Alex's eyes began to flutter shut. Every time someone came past the room, her eyes would open again and search for Casey then drift shut once more.

"Sshhh," Casey whispered in her ear.

* * *

Olivia walked back in quietly half an hour later with Elliot in tow. Alex was asleep, her hand still holding Casey's tightly.

Casey looked over, hearing footsteps. "Oh, hi," she said, yawning and stretching.

"I see you got our ADA shot again." Elliot was the first to speak, followed by a quiet warning from Olivia to him.

Casey really wanted to move, but Alex needed her rest. "What did he say?"

Olivia spoke up, glaring at Elliot. "Nothing. Did she give you any idea what she wanted to talk to Elliot about?"

Casey shook her head. "Not really, but before she was shot he said something to her. I couldn't hear it...that's when she started asking for you."

"Has the doctor been in to say when she'd be allowed out?"

"Not yet, but I suspect she'll be here for a few days. Hey, Olivia, about what she said about going away and have me going with her...what was she referring to?"

Olivia opened her mouth to reply, but Elliot was the one who answered. "Gee, I don't know Casey. Probably Witness Protection, the place she was stuck for years after being shot. The reason you were employed."

Casey rolled her eyes. "Hit him for me? I can't move and he's being a bit of a sarcastic ass."

Olivia hesitated, but didn't move, lowering her eyes.

"Something to add, Olivia?"

"Alex means a lot to all of us..."

She nodded. "Yes, and? Wait a second, y-you're not blaming me for this?"

"She's been scared for a long time about having to go away again...of guns..."

"That makes sense, but I didn't do this! For God's sake! He stalks me, tries to rape me, shoots her and it's _my_ fault?"

Casey's slightly raised voice woke Alex and she sat up a little. "Casey?"

Casey turned around. "Alex? I-I'm sorry, go back to sleep. Our friends here were just in the middle of blaming me for this."

"I was trying to save her because I love her, it wasn't her fault." Alex struggled to get out of bed again.

"Alex, don't-don't try to move much, sweetie. Your arm is still..."

Olivia approached, putting a calming hand on Alex, and Casey felt a ping of jealousy as Alex relaxed.

Casey sighed. "If you think she should be here 'because you trust her more' say so."

Ale's eyes flickered to Casey, but Olivia was the one who replied. "Alex's doctor said she was asking for me because she wanted me to look after you. How about we go out and get some coffee while Alex talks to Elliot?"

Casey looked down at her ring, then nodded as she stood, walking out with Olivia.

Olivia led Casey down to the canteen. As they stood in line for coffee she asked, "So, ah...good trip? Aside from all the bad stuff."

She shrugged. "I guess, yeah, wasn't there long, but I did enjoy a few luxuries, you could say."

In her hospital room, Alex struggled against Elliot until he let her sit up, legs hanging from the bed. "He said, 'If I can't have you, no one can.' He's going to come after her. Again."

Elliot pushed her back into bed. "Alex, calm down, okay? If I find them, promise me you'll stay in bed? I think I know where they went. Just please stay here."

"Olivia has her gun on her, doesn't she? We need to find them."

Elliot pulled out his phone. "Liv, get Casey back here now, no stops."

A few minutes later when they re-entered the room, Elliot was standing by hopelessly as Alex attempted to get dressed.

Casey walked over. "Alex, get back into bed."

"You don't understand. He'll know we're here!"

"She said he said 'If I can't have you, no one can.' She's worried he's coming after you."

Casey sat her on the bed. "Alex, I know you're worried, believe me, but they'll catch him."

"How long will it take though? Three years? I can't wait that long again."

Casey wrapped her arm around her. "I'm staying with you, no matter what."

"...Sometimes, you don't have a choice."

Casey nodded. "That's true, sometimes you do."

Alex seemed to relax a little and allowed Casey to lead her back to the bed, sitting down then resting against the pillows.

"So," Casey began, "are you close to catching him or not?"

Elliot glanced to Alex, making sure her eyes had closed before shaking his head.

"What's going on?" Casey asked.

he was planning," Elliot spoke softly in the hope that Alex wouldn't hear.

Alex rubbed her temples. "How elaborate, Elliot? Was his ADA status was fake too? This involves me too, no matter how much I wouldn't like it to," she replied before anyone could object.

Casey sighed. "Alex, you should just rest and focus on getting better."

"You want me to lie here and relax while some guy is planning to get you? Would you do that if it was the other way around?"

Casey squeezed her hand. "I...I understand, I do, but Alex, you-you were shot. I know you want to help, but, in reality, now much can you do now? I want you feeling better. If I have to sit her all night to do that, I will. Leave the heavy lifting to them for now. I have a feeling we'll get our chance."

Alex studied Casey's face and was about to speak again when Olivia whispered in her ear. After a moment's hesitation, she nodded and closed her eyes.

Both Elliot and Olivia stood. "We're posting a guard outside, just to be on the safe side, but we don't think he'll come here. Liv or I will come back later to check on you. Get some rest, Alex." Elliot gave Casey a curt nod before leaving.

Casey brushed a hand across Alex's cheek. "Am I wrong? With an injury, what can you do?"

"Nothing. I'm going to try and sleep now."

Casey laid a hand on her cheek. "I know you want to protect me. You do and you are right now. But you're important to me too. I need to help you. Can I, maybe, sit next to you or something? Look, I'm sorry if I was out of line, but in this situation...where I feel responsible, what do you expect me to say? That I want you to go to work and risk being killed?" Casey looked away. "I'm sorry I'm not as strong as you are."

Alex's eyes flickered open and she reached out a hand for Casey's. "And what do you expect me to say? I'll lie here all useless while someone out there wants to harm you? Olivia put a gun under my pillow. She didn't want you to know incase it scared you. Now, will you come and sit closer to me, I need a cuddle."

Casey smiled, sitting on the opposite side, so as not to hurt her arm. She wrapped her arms around her. "I want you to just focus on me and my expert cuddling skills, okay? I feel safer around you no matter what, but I am curious. Olivia and Elliot said you'd been afraid of guns for a few years, so why...?"

"...I'm more afraid of you being hurt than I am of guns."

Casey snuggled into her. "I'm glad, but why are you so afraid? We've been together three years. This fear has never surfaced. Please tell me."

Alex looked hesitant to answer, but seemed to find reassurance as Casey's hand continued to stroke her hair. "I've just...The first time it happened, I had no idea what was going on, I couldn't work it out. I just felt so much pain and people were yelling...On and off, I still have dreams, nightmares about it, only this time you were there, you were are the one yelling, and I know that when I wake up I'm going to have disappeared and you're going to think I'm dead so I'm trying to stay awake but I never can. I never talked about it because I thought it was just a dream...but now...now it could be real. And this time I will stay awake. I'm not going to leave and I'm not going to let you go."

Casey hugged her tighter. "You're not going anywhere, at least, not without me. He tried to shoot me. You were in the cross-fire. If...you had to leave there would be just as much reason, if not more, for me to come with you."

"But...He loves you Casey. He feels something for you. He thinks I am the one getting in the way of that."

Casey leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips. "I don't care what he thinks! Alex, he tried to rape me! How is that love? I love _you_, not him."

"I know. I know that, Casey. I never thought you didn't love me. That's not what I mean." Alex held onto her tighter. "I'm not saying what he thinks is right, it's not rational, but it's what he thinks, Casey!"

Casey laid on her side, holding her tighter. "Why does it matter what he thinks, Alex? He's not going to walk for this. It's not possible."

"You and I both know anything is possible." Alex's voice faded, her head lolling slightly to rest against Casey.

Casey nodded, rubbing her back. "Yeah, that's true, but I'll fight with everything I have to keep you with me, I swear," she said, kissing her cheek. "You're safe. Rest now, my girl."

Alex's head only lifted slightly when Liz marched into the room moments later, but was too knocked out by medication to even register who it was. She mumbled a random word before resting against Casey once more.

Casey readjusted herself with Alex against her. "Hi, how are you?" she asked as Alex hugged her tighter.

"Don't go!" she whimpered in her sleep.

Casey stroked her hair. "I'm right here."

"You two really like causing me trouble, don't you?"

Casey stiffened a bit. "It...seems to like to follow us everywhere. Look, Liz, she was trying to protect me and threw herself into the shot. I would never wish for any of this."

Liz waved her hand. "I know, I know. But now I'm 3 ADAs down."

Casey sighed. "Yes, and that's...never good. Alex isn't going to take it lightly if either of us has to leave. What do you want me to do?"

"Right now, I need you back at work."

Casey sighed. "I figured as much. I'm not going to say I like the idea, or that Alex isn't going to give you a thousand reasons why I shouldn't... but is it okay if I tell her? You can...give specifics."

Liz sighed, but nodded her head.

Casey shook her a bit. "Alex! Alex, wake up!"

Alex woke, looking panicked. She tried to sit up, and it took both Casey and Liz to keep her in the bed.

"Alex, it's okay. We're okay. Liz...needs me back at work. She's 'down 3 ADAs' as she puts it. I need to be there."

This did nothing to ease her panic as she held tightly to Casey. "You can't. You need to stay here. Or I'll come with you."

Casey sighed. "I have to! You guys, you all need me to. And you're not in any shape to go anywhere now." She looked at Liz. "Once she's released...?"

"We need you now, Novak."

"She NEEDS to stay here! I need her..."

Casey hugged Alex tight. "I know you're terrified, but...I need you to feel better. Alex, this is anything but easy. Like being between a rock and a hard place. If I go with Liz, chances are, we'll find the bastard quicker and neither of us will have to worry about him anymore. I don't want to leave you. Can't you see that? You'll be okay. You'll heal quicker here. I'd give anything to be able to be in two places at once. You know how much my getting this job again means to me," she ran a hand through her hair, "how much you mean to me."

Alex looked at her, something shining in her eyes that Casey had never seen before. After a few seconds of silence, she rolled away from her and closed her eyes.

Casey sighed, hugging her once more from behind. "I'll be back tonight. Nothing will stop me from seeing you," she said, kissing her cheek. Then she stood up. "What do I need to do?"

"I'll drive you to the office. There are more...appropriate clothes waiting for you there." Liz picked up her bag. Alex kept her eyes tightly shut.

Casey leaned over, whispering in Alex's ear. "I'll always come for you, my girl. Don't forget that." She walked out with Liz.

As soon as Casey left the room, Alex wiped the tears from her face and sat up, unsteadily rising to her feet to get dressed.

* * *

**Author's Note: **What do you guys think?

Many **review thanks **to: tummer22, JeffHardy724, LOCISVU, Trek, steple, Stussy, Madds21, Wigler, Blitz1030, Tripperz, Butterscotch, Surfrider, Nobot4life, iTrick, Lexie, Cavak, Mackster, blood colored ink & Tracer

(-0.0-) Wow... 126 for 7 chapters! Thanks guys! Please keep it up!

Please read and review! We're anxious to read your thoughts!

**Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles**


	9. Capture

Temptation's Game

By: Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles

**Chapter 9: Capture**

Casey looked over at Liz from the passenger seat with a sigh. "You know she's not going to stand for this."

Eyes still focused on the road, she nodded. "I know her very well by now and I know you're right, but it still doesn't change the facts right now, Casey."

"Aren't I too close though to be working this case?"

"If I had anyone else I trusted I wouldn't have asked you."

Casey shrugged. "Oh, well thanks. So I guess you want my statement of what happened with him?"

* * *

Alex walked up the steps towards a building she entered almost everyday, but today somehow it looked more...menacing than usual.

Elliot grabbed her elbow. "Slow down, there's no rush!"

Alex attempt to shrug him off only unsteadied her, and Olivia reached out to help her instead. "You said you'd help me, so hurry up!"

"Help you with what?" Olivia asked.

Alex, breathless, finally made it to the top of the stairs, and walked towards the entrance. "To find Casey. I told you. She's in danger."

"You don't know that," Elliot said.

* * *

Casey sighed, sitting down at her desk. She pulled out a notepad and pen, turning on the overhead lamp. Something felt...strange, but he...he wouldn't be here. He couldn't be. Cops all over were on lookout for him.

"Hi Casey. I thought you were on holiday for a whole week?" Mark stood next to her bookcase, the same place Alex stood when she wanted to surprise her, because the light from her lamp didn't quite reach the corners of her room.

She gasped. "Wh-what are you doing here?" she asked, trembling as she picked up the phone.

He reached out quickly, knocking it from her hand. "I came to see you. We need to get going."

"Going? Where are we going?" she asked backing away from him. "I don't _want_ to go anywhere with you!"

"We need to get away from here. People are looking for me. If we have any chance together, we need to get on a plane. I have a fake passport for you, and I have a bag of clothes for you. "

"I'm not going anywhere with you! Why do you think I want to?" she said, trying to make a run for the door.

"I've got rid of Alex, there's nothing to stop us being together now!" He reached out and grabbed her arm.

In the lift, Alex pressed the button of Casey's floor impatiently.

Casey pulled away. "I have some news for you then. You didn't get rid of her and I LOVE HER, _not_ you! I don't ever want to be with you!"

Mark grabbed her, wrapping one arm around her middle, putting the other over her mouth. "Don't! Don't say that! I know you don't mean it! She...brain washed you!"

In the corridor, hearing him yelling, Elliot stopped Alex rushing forward and pulled out his gun. Olivia did the same.

"Alex! Alex!" she screamed, muffled under his hand, struggling to get away.

Alex threw the door open and rushed in. "Get the fuck away from my girlfriend!" she yelled, pulling him off of her.

There was a short struggle as Elliot and Olivia moved into the room. For a moment it was unclear to everyone exactly what was happening, then a second later, Casey is thrown to the floor, Mark is being pushed face first onto the desk by Elliot and Alex was slumped against the side of it, eyes closed.

Alex groaned, being thrown onto her bad arm, seeing Olivia cuffing his arms behind his back. Alex crawled over to Casey, whose head was bleeding a bit above the temple.

Casey groaned. "A-Alex?"

"I told you to stay with me. You should listen to me more often." Alex ignored the searing pain down her side and arm as she reached up to see the extent of Casey's head wound.

Casey sighed, wiping away her tears, from both pain and fear. "Yeah, but..."

"They've got him. You're ok now." Alex bent down to drop a kiss to her head.

"Yeah, but he was looking at me like-like I was a piece of meat... It felt horrible. Degrading."

As Mark continued to fight against Elliot and Olivia, Alex managed to help Casey out into the corridor, out of earshot so they could no longer hear his ranting.

There, she could think of nothing more to do that hold her close, as close as she could. This time, she knew, she would never let her go, no matter what anyone said. She would trust her instincts.

Casey wrapped her arms around her, head in her neck as she trembled. "Alex... Don't go!"

Despite the pain it caused, Alex held her tighter putting her body once more between Casey and everyone else as first security, then more police, and finally paramedics came to the scene.

Casey led her down to Liz's office, knocking.

Liz had heard none of the commotion, and looked shocked when she opened the door to find two bloodied ADA's, one pale with blood trickling down her head, a paramedic behind her trying to intervene, and the other looking angry but also like she might faint any moment.

Casey held tighter. "No! Don't make me go!"

They walked in as Liz closed the door. "What happened to you two?"

"Mark." Was all Alex uttered, looking like she could swing for her superior, making her take a step backwards. As Alex sat Casey down, she managed to convince her to let go enough to let the paramedic to look at her.

Casey winced, keeping her eyes on Alex as the paramedic looked her over, finding a very minor concussion, as well as the but just above her temple which they easily staunched the blood to and taped.

Alex stared at Liz until the older woman lowered her eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't think he'd come here. I really didn't."

Alex huffed, but kept her profane comments to herself. "Why didn't you post guards outside the building if you were bringing her back here?"

"Because I didn't think it was necessary. And she's ok, isn't she? She's fine. No harm done, and they got him."

Her temper flared. "No harm? NO HARM? You have no idea what kind of torture she went through – what we both went through – after he almost got to her! She shook and cried all night. I came back from booking another room at another hotel, finding her curled up into a ball crying hysterically! How the hell is that NOTHING!"

Liz looked towards Casey. "You're ok, aren't you? You'll be fine to work tomorrow?"

Casey looked to Alex. "He won't be near here?"

Alex took another step towards Liz, making her take yet another step back, before speaking very quietly to her, anger still radiating from her body. Liz was quiet for a moment, clearly working out whether or not it would be safe to defy the blonde, before she turned to Casey again. "How about to take a couple of weeks off? Stay at home? Alex here will need to recuperate with that arm, and no doubt she could use your help."

Casey nodded. "Thank you. That sounds okay to me." She sighed. "Liz, I understand you're out 3 ADAs, but I need time to cope with this. Wouldn't you? Even with how strong and, seemingly, fearless you are?"

Her face softened for a moment and she reached out a hand to touch Casey's arm. Speaking softly, she said. "I'm not strong, or fearless. Just don't tell your scary protector back there, ok?"

She nodded. "You got it. Sure you can manage?"

Standing straight once more, she spoke in her normal voice. "I can manage anything. No doubt I'll find some young...male...gay, this time, law graduate to help out. Now you two better go before I change my mind."

Casey looked back to Alex, who was currently being looked over by a paramedic. "Ready to go?"

"You two really need to get back to the hospital." The paramedic offered.

Casey nodded, walking back over to Alex. "Alright, but if I have to stay then I insist we share a room. I'm not that badly injured, I know, but..." she bit her lip.

* * *

In the hospital, an hour later, they were back in the same room Alex had been in before, and Alex was lying with her eyes tightly squeezed shut, holding Casey's hand tightly, as they restitched her wound.

Casey just stood up by her head, stroking her hair and kissing above her ear. "They're almost done," she whispered.

Alex turned her head to bury it into Casey side. "I thought the injection was supposed to numb the pain!"

She stepped closer. "Shhh, I know, I know! The poking and prodding isn't fun. I suspect they numbed the general area, but with the, uh, instruments being so small," she said, cradling her face in her hand into her side. "Just keep your eyes closed, my girl. It'll all be over soon."

"Remind me never to take a bullet for you again."

Casey nodded. "Well, okay if you want to see me gunned down in front of you..." She smiled, thumb stroking Alex's cheek. "I'm glad you did. I didn't even see it."

Alex dropped a kiss to her side, and as the nurse finished, she looked up at Casey. "You know I'd do it again."

* * *

**Author's Note: **What do you guys think?

_Good news and bad news:_

_Bad news after this chapter there's only one left._

_Good news, there may be another, not sure yet, but if there is, I'll put 'DWtRU' & "TG' in the summary._

Many **review thanks **to: LOCISVU, Wigler, Blitz1030, Lexie, Stussy, Madds21, steple, Tracer, Tripperz, ITrick, Mackster, Butterscotch, Nobot4life, Surfrider & Cavak

(-0.0-) Wow... 141 for 8 chapters! Thanks guys! Please keep it up!

Please read and review! We're anxious to read your thoughts!

**Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles**


	10. Je T'aime

Temptation's Game

By: Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles

**Chapter 10: Je T'aime**

Alex sat by the window gazing out at the streets below. A warm cup of coffee held in one hand, she watched as the traffic crawled past.

Casey turned the page of her book with a sigh. Not that she'd been reading. She'd been half asleep, but every time she'd woken, she'd felt compelled to turn a page so Alex didn't think it took her half an hour to read one page of whatever book she'd picked up from her bookshelf.

Alex watched her with amusement, wondering when she'd realize she'd picked up a book written entirely in French, a language she couldn't understand.

"So, what are you reading?" Alex asked.

Casey looked down at the words, suddenly realizing they were or a foreign language and she couldn't decipher a word. "Uh, a lovely romance about two young lovers, why?"

"Hmm. Funny you read it that way, because when I read it, it was about French politics in the 1800's."

She blushed a bit, snapping the book closed. "Think you're real smart, don't you?"

"As a matter of fact, yeah, I do." Alex pulled the book from her.

Casey smiled, wrapping her arms around Alex's waist. "Oh yeah, then what am I thinking about?"

"Hmm. Probably about how good my lips look right now, and how much you'd like to kiss me. Especially if I start speaking French to you, mon bel amant."

Dramatically, she fell to the couch, the back of her hand to her forehead, smiling. She sat up, eyebrows quirked.

"So when they delivered our luggage was _everything_ there?" she asked, batting her eyelashes at Alex, hoping she'd hear the tinge of seduction in her words and realize how badly she wanted to see that outfit on her again.

"Sauf pour les menottes." Alex hovered over her with a smile on her face.

"Wh-what does that mean?" Casey asked.

Alex gave a smile and leant down to kiss her gently before speaking in a husky voice. "Except the handcuffs. At least, I think. It never came up in the conversational French class I took."

Casey leant into her neck. "A-and the first...?" she whispered, sounding a bit far off. "Mon bel amant? Sounds...sexy."

Alex moved closer to her, her head turning a moment to nibble her earlobe before she whispered, "My beautiful lover."

Casey sighed happily, resting in her arms as they sat up. "God, I wish I could speak French... Beautiful language. Coming from you...its even more sexy. Please keep talking," she asked, situating herself comfortably in her lap.

"Hmm...French mustard...French fries...baguette, croissant...more?" Alex glanced at her.

Casey rolled her eyes, sighing. "Never mind then."

"Je t'aime. Vous êtes mon monde." Alex spoke softly.

She smiled. "Je t'aime, is I love you, right?" Casey asked. "Vous êtes mon monde?"

"You are my world."

Casey hugged her tightly. "You'll always be my world...and my girl. I'm probably never going to remember all these phrases! Never be able to hear them without feeling weak in the knees...when you say them to me," she whispered into her neck.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**Author's Note: **What do you guys think?

_Good news: There will be a final story to this trilogy. It hasn't been started yet. We'll probably be focusing on Cabin Fever for a bit._

Many **review thanks **to: Eljh55, tummer22, LOCISVU, Tripperz, Stussy, Nobot4life, Mackster, Madds21, steple, Surfrider, Lexie, Wigler, JeffHardyfan724, Cavak, iTrick, Butterscotch, Tracer & Blitz1030

(-0.0-) Wow... 159 for 9 chapters! Thanks guys! Please keep it up!

Please read and review! We're anxious to read your thoughts!

**Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles**


End file.
